The Prelude
by ApocalypseBlade
Summary: The Legend of the ancient Saiya-Jin has been born, he is prophecied to be their savior. Born as a parentless child, he was whisked away by the government bent on making the ultimate fighter, will he adhere to them?
1. The Beginning

In an age thousands of years before our own, a race of beings existed whose very presence affected the timeline of all others. These beings were virtual gods in their own right, having the power to blink planets out of existence if the desire arose. They were known by a name which struck terror into the hearts of those who heard it, for their purpose from birth was to fight, to win, and to decimate all. That name was Saiya-Jin.

On a planetary scale, these beings were a mercenary power which the universe was forced to reckon with. Mercenus, the section of government or Caste assigned to all military matters and by nature of the species the exporting of services which was the only source of income for the Saiya-Jin people, had ultimate power and dwarfed the other branches of government. The other Castes of the Saiya-Jin people include the Praetors, which handle justice and law making and the Ætrius, who take care of the domestic needs.

This is the story of the legendary Saiya-Jin, who would save the Saiya-Jin people from total extinction. His name is Martek. Ever since a baby, his power level, or the measurement of his strength through the system the Saiya-Jin created to measure battle efficiency, was unnaturally high. When he was born, his power level was ten thousand. On average, baby Saiya-Jin's power levels are about one or two. No one knew where the baby came from. No one knew how he got there to begin with. No one at the medical center claimed him. The Mercenus Caste seized the opportunity of making the ultimate fighter and put him into the most prestigious of fighting schools. The name of the school was Pugnatris. The vast majority of all of Mercenus's elite came from that school.

Martek fit very well into the school structure, he realized one out of the four levels of Saiya-Jin ascendancy when only nine years old, the youngest before him was year fourteen. What made him angry, nobody will say, because honestly nobody knew. One minute they were stretching for aerobics, the next, Martek's aura crackled and burst forth gold light and had made himself angry enough to reach a level known as Super-Saiya-Jin which caused his power level to spike exponentially, his hair to stand on end and turn a solid golden color as well as his eyes to turn an opaque green. While he fit into the rigid school structure perfectly, fitting in with his peers was another thing entirely. He was not well liked in his class of five hundred, mostly from jealousy of his strength. A key point in their jealousy was Martek's endurance in being able to stay in a powered up state for extremely long periods of time. It seemed to the others as arrogance that he could stay in a powered-up state for so long, when really Martek took almost no notice of it. He barely even realized he was in that state at all times. Ever since that eventful day in his ninth year, no one had ever seen him in his normal state. Everywhere he went, he would go in a state known as SSJ or Super Saiya-Jin which was the first level in a four level power scale.

The closest person Martek ever had as a friend was the school's combat teacher, Morex. He was there the day Martek reached SSJ. He was the only instructor on campus to ever reach the fourth level of ascendancy known as SSJ4. Some days he came into school in this state, which made Martek anxious during his class, almost like Martek wanted to prove himself to Morex, like a child showing his father that he could do it too.

Martek exceeded his piers in everything from mathematics to strategic thinking. In battle, it was almost like Martek knew exactly what you were going to do right before you do it. He was coveted by the girls of his class and classes before him, but all attempts at courtship failed miserably. Martek never had the time for any sort of socializing. All he ever wanted to do was train and train and train. From three hours after midday to 2 hours until midnight he was training. It was for this reason that no one ever dared to question neither his power nor his abilities, until a fateful day.

His long time, self proclaimed rival, Shotius, a Saiya-Jin of noble blood and great pride and arrogance, made himself believe that because his family was of noble blood and Martek was not, he would be easy to defeat. He was nearly fatally wrong. He had convinced two other cronies to help with his confrontation. And in front of the Physical Education Facilities, in plain view of Morex's window, they challenged Martek. Fighting on campus was never an abnormal thing. It was not considered wrong, nor truly justified as right. Instead, it was a test of strength between two people, merely an activity, nothing more. Shotius made the mistake of bringing two others to _assist_ him in this challenge. This shows cowardice in the Saiya-Jin ranks and could go as far as ridding the family of their nobility if it was reported and slightly embellished.

As Morex watched through his window, the argument began, "Hey, Martek. My friends and I have been looking for you," Said Shotius with a slight chuckle afterwards.

"What do you want, Shotius..." Martek replied in a cold tone.

"I've decided to challenge you. I figure it's about time for someone to put you in your place and that might as well be your rival. But you will learn well today, noble blood will defeat mongrels like you every time."

His words reeked of nothing but ignorance and arrogance. Martek could hardly control both his laughter and his rage as he spoke, "Really? Do you honestly think that the blood running through your veins makes a difference as to who wins the battle? You're pathetic; you're a little worm hiding behind your parent's nobility in a feeble minded attempt to make yourself seem more important. The very fact you brought aids with you suggests you aren't even close to a worthy opponent for me."

"How dare you! You question _my_ nobility? You mutt! Before this is over you will lick my shoes clean. You can't scare me off with that story about you defeating a mob of Tsu-Jins. I am not so easily fooled."

He was speaking of an incident that happened to Martek during one of his off days. It was deep into the night when he accidentally ran into an infamous gang that called themselves the Tsu-Jins. They were a vicious, belligerent mob. Their power levels ranged anywhere from twenty million to eighty million. Martek was faced by about fifteen of them, but by the time he was done, none of them could stand. Martek himself was injured very little, unlike his opponents. There was only one Saiya-Jin who had believed that he had heard anything in the area and reportedly said that the highest power level he felt at its apex was one hundred million, which is roughly the level that Ascended Saiya-Jins, or SSJ2's have when they transform into the second of four ascendancies. But no one would believe the man; he was just a beggar on the street who would trade stories for food.

"Whether or not you believe me doesn't make it any less true. The Tsu-Jins sure as hell believe it. You know what, Shotius? Fine, I'll fight you and I promise you I will at least quadruple your power level." Martek said with a confident smirk.

"When you loose I'm going to walk in the mud before I make you lick my boots." Shotius replied with an arrogant laugh. The laugh bothered Martek more than the attempted insult.

Thus he began. A golden aura swirled around him growing steadily in intensity and size as he increased his power level. Then at last, he gave of his final scream, the aura had grown to its fullest, his power level had reached fifty million.

Expecting to see his adversary run in fear, Shotius was surprised to see that Martek showed no sign of retreat.

"Not bad." Morex said from his office window in a fully powered up SSJ4 state.

"Do you think you could even faze me in my fully powered state? My power is far beyond you fathoming capabilities and you will pay dearly for your ignorance today."

"What?! How dare you! I demand, in the name of my family, that you show me your full potential!"

"Full potential? It is tempting to show you and then watch you pee yourself as you run in fear, but I'll have to save that for another day. A quarter of my ability will suffice and remember you called the thunder. Prepare to reap the whirlwind. First gentlemen, I will show you a state not many people care to reach, yet many have the ability to. It is called the Ultra-Super-Saiya-Jin."

Martek hunched his back slightly, clenched both fists and lowered his body ever so slightly. He began to yell. Suddenly, a golden aura, like that of which they had just witnessed by Shotius, was emitted from Martek, but bigger and brighter. Every moment, his power level increased exponentially. Without warning, his muscles bulged several inches. First his right arm, then his left, then his right leg, and his left followed close behind. Finally his chest and abdomen bulged outward with a final cry. It was done. In this form you could see every muscle on his body through his blue skintight uniform.

"Now that's somethin' you don't see every day." Morex commented to himself on the other side of his window.

His opponents were dumb-founded at the sight of Martek. His power level had reached far beyond Shotius; it was around one hundred and twenty million. Seeing their fear, he smirked and spoke saying, "But you gentlemen are lucky, not only to you see the USSJ, but if you will give me a moment, I will show you Ascended as well. Before that however, I will tell you why this form is rarely used."

As Martek started to explain the strategic pros, but mosty cons of this particular transformation, there was only one thing going through the minds of Shotius and his friends, _"Asc__ended?!" _They thought, _"That's impossible! He's only fourteen!"_

"No way, he can't. He won't. That's impossible. He's gotta be bluffing." Said Turan. Morex had brought in his assistant to witness Martek's potential.

"I bet you lunch for a week that he'll do it." Morex said in reply.

"Bet."

They shook on it. The deal was on. Turan was ignorant on the matter of Martek's SSJ level, more specifically, when it was obtained. Morex knew that Martek could get angry for no visible reason and that how he could tell he would do it.

Martek began to power up once again. Electricity seemed to flow up and down his body. Suddenly, his irises and pupils were blotted out. He was insane. An insane Saiya-Jin is no one to be around with. There have been many cases in which veterans that just couldn't handle the violence they had seen go insane, unable to control what they do and kill thousands.

Seeing this, the fear on Shotius and his cronies increased. They now feared for their lives. Slowly, Martek's muscles began to deflate and his power level increased dramatically. Finally, with a hideous war cry, Martek reached deep within his hatred for the people standing right in front of him, for the teachers that had not cut him any slack when he needed it the most, for the parents he never knew and for the torment he sustained from that, came into focus all at once in one huge supernova of energy. The surrounding buildings all cracked and shook from the energy being emitted from this fourteen year old Saiya-Jin. Every window burst under the pressure, the ground shook from under them and in a moment, Martek emerged from it all, an Ascended Saiya-Jin. His hair was spiked higher above his head. An aura of electricity joined the golden aura and flowed up and down his body. The pinnacle of his power level: two hundred and fifty million. That was still roughly an eighth of what he thought was his maximum, but he knew it was enough.

"Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have combat training to get to," Said Martek calmly.

A light pulse flashed suddenly from Martek and Shotius and his cronies were knocked back ten feet. Martek walked up to and spit on Shotius, then grabbed the collar of his uniform and brought him up to eye level. Martek whispered quietly into his ear, "You're lucky to be alive Shotius. Next time, before you come to me with this shit, remember, no matter what you do, no matter how hard you train, I will always, _always_, be more powerful than you and you will only ever have a weak illusion of power." He threw Shotius off to his side without much effort, feeling defiled for having touched someone so vile. Then he walked into the building and headed for class.

"You owe me lunch for a week." Morex said to Turan before leaving to teach the class the Martek was heading to.

"Not bad Martek, not bad at all, though you do realize you owe the school more windows and another batch of building repairs." Morex commented as they both were headed toward the same class.

"Eh, put it on my tab. As for my ascendancy, I achieved this level months ago, but I know that it'll just cause _more_ jealousy in other Saiya-Jins, so I at least maintain a SSJ form at all times for the sake of keeping up my endurance. I don't know why, but it just comes easy to me." Martek responded.

"Well, you're gonna need that power for my class tomorrow."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

"An old Mercenus buddy of mine and his crew have captured a live, normal state Oozaru. So when I heard this, I jumped at the chance. Tomorrow, there will be a competition as to who can subdue the creature the fastest and the most power efficient."

"What will I get when I win?"

"What makes you so sure you'll win?"

"The fact that I'm _the_ strongest Saiya-Jin in my year and at least two years ahead of me might have something to do with it."

"Don't get too cocky. My friend said that its power level ranges in the fourty billions."

"Fourty billions?! Where the hell did they get that monster?"

Morex hunched over close to Martek, "You didn't hear it from me, but he said that he and his crew got it off the foot of the Oozaru Mountain Range."

"Oozaru-!"

"Shhhh..." Morex quickly interrupted, "..keep it down kid. If word gets out to the Board of Pugnatris, I'm screwed. Remember, the Oozaru Mountain Range is just a living place for Oozarus, don't get any ideas about the mythical Uber Oozaru. It's nothing but folly. Got it?"

"Yeah... I got it. Why would you be screwed?"

"Tch… That board. They're just really superstitious. They figure if we take and harbor an Oozaru from the mountain range, we _might_ incur the wrath of the Uber Oozaru. Religious bullshit, all of it."

Morex started to walk again to the class when he remembered something, "Oh yeah, Lexan wanted to see you about something. She said to... god damnit! Umm..." Morex probed his memory. Though his tremendous power, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, "..oh yeah! She wanted for you to meet her at the Troscan Valley five miles south of here. Seems like a pretty romantic place, but I still think you should've made the first move."

"Shut up, Morex. What do you know about girls anyway?"

"Nothing, you know why? Because I spent all my time training, like you do. Here's a chance to make a move to avoid a grave mistake I made."

"Whats that?"

"Not knowing the touch of a woman."

"Psh… whatever, we'll see."

Morex turned to walk to class when Martek spoke up again.

"Morex."

"Yeah?" He looked at Martek questioningly, he had a look about him that made it seem as though he was upset.

"Morex, why…" He trailed off as if searching for the right words to say, "..why are they always ostracizing me? Why do they always go out of their way to almost get themselves killed?"

Morex gave a small smirk and answered in a jovial tone, "That's easy kid. Whenever a kid is picked on in this great society we live in, it's always one thing. Power level, kid."

"What about it though?"

"Well, either it's too low, which means no one wants to be caught dead with him for fear of guilty by association, or, like your case, its too high. Kids figure if the kid with the high power level is cut off from the rest, it'll make themselves seem less weak. Lower self confidence in the pariah combined with constant torture is always what precedes the exiled one disappearing, apparently returning the social structure to equilibrium."

"What determines if it's too high or low?"

"It's a simple fraction, Martek. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. I've seen you fight, I can gauge very accurately where you stand because, as simple as the fraction is; it is inherently meaningful. On the top of the fraction, the numerator, the number represents how much energy your body, potentially, can put forth. And in the denominator, we have how much energy it takes to perform an intermediate energy attack. In most cases, the denominator is a decimal, which in turn makes the power level very high. In your case, your potential is incredible, the highest I've seen in someone so young. In addition, the amount of energy you use in incredibly small. Simply put, if you continue the way you're heading, you could very easily become the most potent weapon in Mercenus's hands."

Martek mulled that over in his head a few times while Morex turned and went to his class.

"Don't forget, Martek."

"What?"

"Lexan is waiting for you."

Lexan. Lexan was as a coveted trophy to all the male Saiya-Jins. Compared to her, everyone else was a crow to the marvelous dove. Not only was she purely beautiful, but she was a good fighter too, one of the best of the females. Her power level at its maximum was sixty million. Though many have tried, no one has ever been able to even get a single date out of her. Like Martek, she is always too busy training and not about to waste her time on guys that were weaker than her, which most were. Over the years, Lexan has been another close but not quite friend to Martek. She was someone he would actually say 'hi' to, which was a big improvement on his social skills. Normally when anyone tried to start a conversation with him, he would ignore them and walk off. On two occasions did they actually stopped, said 'hi' and began a small talk. It was an amazing thing to see. Martek talking to people… who would of thought?

When Martek got to Morex's class, he was excused to train on his own because of his expertise on the current technique, a technique which Shotius experience right before he was spat on. As Martek turned to go train, he heard a voice in his head, but it was not made by himself; Morex. It was Morex. Martek never knew Morex had telepathy.

_"Troscan Valley. Take a break and go there, she's waiting for you. That's the only reason why you're exempt from today's class and I will fail you if you don't go."_

Martek looked back only to see Morex perform the maneuver to an unknowing Saiya-Jin. Martek gave a smirk and left without a word. He had secretly developed a great respect for Lexan. He had watched her train once before and noted the efficiency of it. It was almost exactly like his own, which meant it was almost perfect. But he knew that if he indulged any sort of emotion beyond respect, it would only end in disaster. Either he would love her and have the feeling not reciprocated, or she would love him, but he would not have time for her. Training it seemed was most important in their minds.

When he got to the outside of the building, he scanned his surroundings to see if any teachers were around. All he saw was right in front of him was the main building, where the majority of everyone's classes took place. It stood roughly six stories high, cut of marble, of course, and could hold about two thousand Saiya-Jins spread between some one hundred classrooms. Before that was a huge field of grass neatly cut and a resilient green. To his right was the school's cafeteria, the food they served there was never meant for eating enjoyment. In fact, most days it was barely considered edible. The food was only designed for its nutritional value and not for the pleasure of taste.

To his left were four, year eighteen SSJ3's shooting low level energy blasts at each other and bouncing it between them, seeing how long it took before some one screwed up and got hit by it. They would not see him leave, not that they would care if they did. Martek checked one last time, and then flew off as quickly and as silently as possible.

Five minutes past and he had reached the first hill side of the Troscan Valley. It was an absolutely gorgeous place to see. The eastern hillside was about a thirty degree incline with tall grass and scattered trees and shrubberies. The western hillside was basically cliff sides that went upward at about an eighty five-degree incline. For some reason, the valley was able to keep the heat from the day throughout the night. The daytime temperature was an average of about eighty-two, while the nighttime was, on average, about seventy-seven at the river at the bottom of the valley. Myth claimed that is was the birthplace of the Uber Oozaru and therefore the place is charged with powers of the light thus making it unusually warm. Lexan was found about three quarters of the way up the eastern hillside smelling a wild flower. She was born with a sort of natural tan, which went very well with her pitch-black hair, which flowed as silk in the wind. She had a perfect figure and even a glance at her would make anyone think they just saw an angel. Martek landed about ten feet behind her. As he watched on, the wind blowing the grass so it moves as one, the gentle sound of rustling leaves in the trees, the whisper of the Troscan River at the bottom, the song of birds flying through the warm air, the sweet aroma of life all around him, and a gorgeous Saiya-Jin whose silky hair moved with the wind. Martek seemed at ease, as if he had found... peace. For the first time in Martek's life, he had experienced internal peace. Eventually, Martek came back to reality and to the task at hand.

"Lexan..." He said softly.

"Martek!" She ran and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. At first he tensed up anticipating an attack, but then relaxed when he felt her arms around him. It was the first time anyone had ever touched him without malicious intent. Though, upon quick reflection, he found he liked it. He enjoyed the few moments it lasted; any male Saiya-Jin would have enjoyed that.

"I'm glad you came, for a while there, I was wondering if Morex remembered to give you the message." She said.

"Yeah, he gave me the message after Shotius challenged me to a fight. It ended badly for him."

"It's about time someone stood up to that noble-named asswipe. How did it happen?"

"You mean you can't tell?"

She took a few steps back and examined Martek from head to toe, then opened her eyes wide and covered her mouth, "You're... you're Ascended!"

"That's right. Shotius thought he could make me turn and run with a power level of fifty million. Idiot."

"Yeah, can I touch your hair?"

"Uhhh... sure... I guess..." Due to Martek's unsocial behavior, he didn't know that the touching of a Saiya-Jins hair was a sign of wanting an intimate relationship. Lexan put her hand into his hair, but quickly pulled it back, "Ow!" She whimpered.

"What, lemme see."

His hair had pricked her finger. It was not bad at all, but it was startling. Martek quickly found her hand within his. Lexan pulled her hand away, smiled, blushed and started to giggle. Despite all of the pleasantness between the two of them, Martek sensed something. There was something wrong with Lexan's mannerisms. She was erratic, acting almost… hurried. She was in a rush to see him, to touch him, to kiss him. Why?

"Yes sir, I see them... No sir, just two... Yes sir, she knows. Mercenus Intelligence has confirmed it... Yes, we are sure she is the hacker, sir... Yes sir, my orders are to terminate the girl before she can pass the information to the Legend... Yes sir, I understand, leave immediately after shot is taken... Yes sir, Tayun out."

The Saiya-Jin sniper lay concealed within the shrubbery fifty feet from the lovely couple. He had been dispatched by the Mercenus Caste to destroy a leak in intelligence. Somehow, a hacker of the utmost skill had gotten through the firewalls of the Mercenus mainframe. The information viewed was that of the most sensitive nature. The girl, Lexan, was the hacker and had read the government file on Martek. She had read that he was indeed the legend. That had explained everything from his birth power level of ten thousand and his unusual strength since then. Concealed with him in the bush was a weapon the Mercenus Caste had developed secretly. The weapon fired a single dart, within that dart was lethal poison, regardless of the strength of the Saiya-Jin being shot. He loaded a single dart into the weapon and chambered it. He then looked into a scope and zoomed into the girl, he took aim carefully, not to hit the Legend...

"Martek, there is something I have to tell you, that no one else knows." She said softly.

"Yes.. go ahead. I'm listening." he so desperately wanted her to say she had feelings for him, because if she did, it was mutual feeling. As much as Martek wanted to deny it, he was attracted to her. He had grown up from an infant not knowing love, not knowing compassion, not knowing care. Just a repeating message emanating from his crib as he pretended to sleep, "Never be surpassed...Always finish a battle... Never run from an enemy..." He had not known how to deal with emotions like this. It was an alien feeling in his mind. In time, he grew to squelch it, but now, that was impossible. If he hadn't a feeling of absolute dread in the bottom of his stomach, he would have reached out kissed her.

"I'm not sure how to say this but..."

"Yes, go on."

"..."

Suddenly, Martek found himself covering his ears as a great sound exploded into the air. Something had hit Lexan. She was falling to the ground as limp as a doll. Martek was quick to her aid only to find her heart stopped. With a hideous war cry of anger and bloodlust, His power level increased with unparalleled speed as his hair began to grow down to his waist. He had taken the first step in the transformation of SSJ3. He looked to the area from which the sound had originated. With his eyes full of hatred and insanity he lunged towards a bush with speeds unknown to any Saiya-Jin. He grabbed the neck of the culprit getting ready to rip the neck from the shoulders and incinerate the body. Another shot rang out. This it hit him. He looked down at his chest and saw the poison enter his body, yet never a split second did he feel any weaker, just stronger as his body quickly destroyed the poison. Before killing the Saiya-Jin, he spoke to him, "Why did you kill her..." He said with the deep voice of an Oozaru.

Then man full of fear replied, "Or...Orders…"

Martek brought the soldiers face right up to his own. His aura alone was burning his skin, "Whose orders?!"

"M..Mercenus."

Martek gave him a grim look, tore off the shoulder patch of the soldier, then tore his head from his body and engulfed it with his flame.

"Mar...tek.."

He spun around, the insanity quickly vanquished... It was Lexan, she was still alive, but quickly leaving this world once again.

"Before I go, I... must say this..."

Rushing to her side and holding her close he said, "Go on, I'm listening." He said close to tears.

"Remember in Instructor Zemi's class... the.. the Legend..." She said in barely a whisper.

"Yeah... what an idiot, right?

"He speaks the truth, there..there is a legend among the Saiya-Jins."

Martek was silence by this.

"I really..." She spat up blood, coughed then continued to speak, "really could have fallen in love with you."

"I... I could have loved you too." Martek said beginning to cry.

"But that's impossible now, only one thing is important."

"What…"

"That you know that..." She tried to sit up, managing to get to Martek's ear and said, "You are... the... Leg..end."

With the last ounce of her strength, she took one last breathe in, and then stopped. The poison had taken full affect now, and there was no way to stop it.

"No... You can't go.." Martek sobbed, "You can't... Why does Mercenus hate me, why does it take away the people I love, first my parents, and now this.." Martek said in a hateful tone, "Well.. I have had enough... I have had ENOUGH! Lexan, you can't go... you can't... WHY???!!!" Martek screamed at the top of his lungs filling the valley with the sorrow and hatred he had just felt, His eyebrows had completely burned off now, and his pupils had come back. He was a full SSJ3, but he was going further, The tips of his hair began to turn black, more hair began to grow onto his shoulders. A black outline began to form around his eyes. Martek had found a mid-point between SSJ3 and SSJ4.

After he had calmed down a bit, while retaining his new form unknowingly, he took Lexan down to the banks of the Troscan River. The river was surrounded with a dense forest full of wildlife both great and small. Lexan had told him in a conversation months ago that this was her favorite place in the world, to just sit there and listen to everything from the water to the birds, from the wind to the rustling of bushes from animals. He set her down and blasted a hole next to a tree. With Lexan, he descended slowly down the hole and when he hit bottom, he gently laid Lexan down. He then went back up to the surface to gather herbs. He needed to perform the death ritual, that the Uber Oozaru may find compassion and judge her to go to The Other World that she may train with the Kais of that place.

When he had found the appropriate herbs, he descended once again into the Abyss and performed the ritual. Upon completion, he realized this was the last time he would ever see Lexan again. As the Legend, that meant the Uber Oozaru would grant him immortality. It was not a choice for him. With a final kiss and hug, he began to cry over her body.

"Goodbye... My Love..." He sobbed.

And with that said, he left the hole and covered it up, He made a grave stone out of a nearby rock and carved on it, 'Lexan, My Dearest Love, Forever My Only Love.' then signed it below that.

He thrust it into the ground and he left flying into the air. He noticed he was traveling at impossible speeds and he was not getting fatigued at all.

When he got back to Pugnatris, the period was not over just yet, so he went into the locker room and went to look into a mirror only to find he had transformed to somewhere in between SSJ3 and SSJ4. He gave a smirk but it quickly disappeared, it was because of Lexan's loss of life that he transformed, and he did not want to be reminded as of yet. He reverted to SSJ2 and left to his next class.

After the classes that day, he decided that in memory of Lexan, he would not train that day or the next. Instead he went to his room and sat down. He breathed in slowly, and breathed out slower, just trying to relax every part of his body and mind. In fact, he became so relaxed that he even reverted to his normal form. He felt it and he didn't mind it at all. Instead he reflected back on before he had begun to talk to Lexan earlier that day in the Troscan Valley, trying to bring back the peace he felt. When that didn't work, he decided to would take a walk into Durian, the city right next to Pugnatris. Students were never allowed to leave the school grounds without explicit permission, but Martek had perfected the art of stealth and never grabbed the attention of the teachers as he left, not that he would let them stop him. After he left, he powered back up to SSJ2 and landed just outside they city. From there he walked. He walked for about three hours. He went past the alley where he was attacked by the Tsu-Jins. The blood marks were still there. From that alley, he walked into the slums, where most of the Tsu-Jins were, because he knew they wouldn't touch him. As he walked by, some of them were even somewhat friendly, probably because he had handed them their one and only defeat with odds of fifteen to one. He had earned somewhat of a respect within them, handing them their only clear cut defeat. Then, without warning, one of them called out to him, "Hey! You! The Ascended guy!"

Martek looked to see who it was.

"The boss wants to see you."

"What does he want with me?" He said nonchalantly.

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Alright."

Martek flew up to the top of the building where the Saiya-Jin had shouted out to him and walked into a staircase leading downward.

About the middle of the floor, the Saiya-Jin directed him into a door. He complied and walked through, only to hear it slammed behind him and locked. He looked ahead and saw a SSJ3 sitting in a chair that was in a light. The only light in the floor.

"You... What is your name?" He said coldly.

"Who wants to know?" Martek replied.

"I do, and you are a stupid boy to ask such questions, they can get you killed around here. I tell you what, you tell me your name, and I'll tell you mine."

Martek thought about it for a moment or two, "Shotius." He said, not willing to give away his identity.

"Hmmmm... My name is Bergus. I am the leader of the Tsu-Jins."

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm willing to offer you entrance into our brotherhood and it would be unwise to decline."

"Give me one reason to accept."

"Your life, for one."

Martek looked around and saw that fifty Tsu-Jins were ready to pounce on him if he said no, their silver-dyed SSJ hair glimmering in the darkness. Martek took the opportunity, "No, I decline."

Immediately, they all leapt at him in a hideous rage. Martek powered up to his SSJ3 and SSJ4 midpoint, illuminating the room like a thousand suns and pushing them all to against the walls of the room despite any attempt to rush towards him.

"Impressive... you attend Pugnatris... don't you." Bergus said.

"Yeah, Mercenus put me there since birth."

"Mercenus... MERCENUS!!" Bergus stood up and gave off a demonic cry of hatred that lasted several seconds before he blinked out of sight and appearing in front of Martek, eyes filled with the desire to kill. Martek was completely unfazed by it.

"Mercenus destroyed me! They destroyed my family! My property! My pride! Everything!"

"Believe me... I know how you feel..."

"How, fool? How can you possible know how I feel?!"

"Because today, my only love was taken from me at the hands of Mercenus! The only one I had ever loved, the only one I could have ever loved... was taken from me! Killed... by Mercenus... You see, they took anything I ever could have had from me. I never even knew my god damned parents…" Martek said, trying to control his anger. He didn't want to ascend again... not just yet anyways...

Bergus ceased when he heard this. Realizing that they were in an understanding of one another he said, "We are one in the same. Why not join us?"

"Because I would rather train at Pugnatris, where there are people that can actually help me increase my power level from where it is. And when the time comes, I will bring the whole system down. Mercenus first, then Ætrius, and Praetors. All will fall by my hand. If I were to join with you, I would not get the training that I require of myself, I'm sorry to say."

There was silence for a moment, then it was broken, "I respect your answer, you have my permission to leave, but do me a favor, and stay out of Tsu-Jin territory." Bergus responded.

"And what if I don't" Martek said, almost like he was challenging Bergus.

"Well... Let's just hope that doesn't happen... Legend."

Martek was in obvious shock. How could he have know?

"That's right Martek, I know who you are; I was one of the project moderators. When I conspired to get you out because of the indoctrination methods they were putting you through, placing the recording in your crib and refusing any sort of wet nurse to you, Mercenus was quick to stop me. When I made my move, they were ready for me, somehow word had gotten out that I was going to try and get you out. They destroyed my entire wellbeing and banned me forever from entering a government branch. That's when I joined the Tsu-Jins and became their leader. You must be... what fourteen now?"

"Yes..."

"Amazing... after you attain SSJ4, you must head for the Oozaru Mountain Range, there The Uber Oozaru will have a test for you to pass, if you do, He will grant you 'Immortal Power' so it says in the ancient texts, whatever that may mean, and I'm one of the few who has actually read the texts."

"Very well, Bergus. And thank you, for trying to save me."

With that, Martek left. It was getting late, so he flew back to Pugnatris pronto. When he got to the gates, he stopped in mid-air. Morex was there, as if he was waiting for him.

"Martek." He called, "Come'ear"

Martek concurred and flew down to Morex, landing right next to him.

"I know where you were. I'm just wondering why?"

"I was looking for employment opportunities."

"Don't be a smart ass. What were you doing?"

"I wanted to be alone, so I decided to take a walk."

"Into Tsu-Jin territory?!" Morex sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, what's the big deal."

"You could have gotten killed."

"Fat fuckin' chance I could have gotten killed. I'm almost as strong as you are Morex. I'm not a child anymore, I don't need someone like you holding my hand every step of the way."

"Your strength has made you arrogant." Morex walked closer to Martek, "You're only Ascended!" He said as he grabbed Martek by the shoulders

"Look again."

Since it was dark, Morex did not notice his new form.

"What the hell?"

"It's a mid-point. Somewhere between SSJ3 and SSJ4."

"When did you get this?"

"Before I tell you that, I might as well tell you this... Lexan... she's.." Martek began to tear up again.

"Whoa, whoa, it's ok, just calm down and tell me, where is she."

Martek swallowed his tears and cleared his throat, "Not of this world anymore."

Morex's eyes got big.

"She's dead, she was murdered today at the Troscan Valley, by Mercenus."

"Impossible... Mercenus would never murder an adult, much less a student at its own school!"

"Don't be so ignorant Morex! I asked the guy who shot her, before I killed him."

"And what, you believe everything your told you stupid child?!"

Now he was pissed. He feigned a punch to Morex's face and while Morex was preparing to defend, Martek nailed him right in the sternum. Morex dropped to his knees, his face contorted with pain.

Martek took the patch from his pocket and threw it onto the ground directly in front of Morex. As Morex read it, Martek said aloud what was written, "Mercenus Caste, Covert Sniper Division, Special Forces Captain. Don't believe the stupid child yet?"

"But... why?"

"She knew something Mercenus didn't want me to know."

"Did she tell you?"

Martek thought for a moment, "No."

"You liked her... didn't you."

"No... I… I loved her."

Morex was a bit shocked at this, "But, how?" He said as he returned to his feet.

"I don't know. Love is something Pugnatris never bothered teaching me. All my life it has been: Never be surpassed, Always finish a battle, Never run from an opponent. But never: Love someone else."

"I see."

"You don't see a thing Morex. Love was something I had to figure out for myself, I didn't have a parent to tell me or to show me! Until today I had never been touched without the intention of injury or death. She actually hugged and kissed me. Before she died, she told me that she could have fallen in love with me, but we were both thinking the same thing, it would get in the way of training. In her memory, I will not train today or tomorrow."

"But tomorrow we are having the contest."

"Don't worry, I'll defeat this Oozaru, and then I'll go to the Oozaru Mountain Range."

"Why there?"

"The Uber Oozaru is real."

"Don't be stupid Martek, its just a ploy for little Saiya-Jin boys and girls to be good so they won't be punished when they die."

"You know what Morex, Lexan did tell me what Mercenus didn't want me to know. I am the Legend, Morex."

"What?"

"It's true, and if word of this spreads through the school, or if I find Mercenus troops following me to the Oozaru Mountain Range, I will kill you."

"The Legend? I guess that would explain your unbelievable strength. But I have a feeling its more of teenage delusions of power than anything else. By the way, you'll be lucky you don't get expelled for hitting a teacher."

"If you, as an SSJ4, allowed a student to hit you, you better re-evaluate what you're doing at the world's best training school."

Morex looked him in the eye, smirked then rubbed his chest, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Tell you what, if you're chest is still hurting tomorrow, see the doctor and put the bill on my tab.

That ended they're little chat as Martek walked back to his room. When he got there, he entered, closed the door and locked it, but he knew someone was following him. His first instinct was Mercenus. Then a female giggle was heard from just the other side of the door.

"Not them again." Martek groaned.

He crept silently up to the door and opened it suddenly, only to find two female Saiya-Jins with their ears to the door.

"What the hell to you think you're doing?" Martek asked with annoyance.

"Uhhh... Hi Martek!" One of the girls responded.

"Ashila? What are you doing here?" Ashila was one of Lexan's best friends, though she was as a crow to Lexan, the dove. Ashila was a bit more petite than most of the female Saiya-Jins but she was a determined fighter. She was about five feet, four inches tall with brown hair when she wasn't an SSJ. The build of Ashila resembled that of Lexan, but Ashila was more stocky than Lexan. She had the strange and unusual ability to look into the past of people through psycho kinesis and learn everything about them from their birth to the present, though somehow, Martek's mind had eluded hers when she tried.

"We were just... uhhh... wondering where Lexan was."

"Yeah!" The other girl quickly followed up with.

"She isn't here." Martek said coldly, than shut the door.

"Martek! Wait!" Ashila cried.

He opened the door, "What do you want?!" He said with anger this time.

"Please tell us, she hasn't been on campus since she left at midday to the Troscan Valley. Please, if you know where she is, tell us."

Martek paused for a moment, "You'll find her by the riverbanks, look for a distinguished looking stone, one that stands out."

"O.K., ummm.. Thank you, I guess."

"Now if you ladies don't mind, I'll be getting some sleep now."

The next morning came and Martek woke with zest in his body. For some reason, he was very energetic. It was probably because he would be spending the whole day waiting for his turn to beat the Oozaru. Morex's buddy had just brought it in this morning and it was furious. They had to put a muzzle over its mouth so it couldn't fire energy blasts and destroy the school. Martek went into the bathroom, took a quick shower and hurried to the Physical Combat Building in SSJ2 form. By the time he got there, there was already a line extending outside the building. Soon, the instructors had to start kicking people out with a power level of below three hundred million. So it was basically the eighteenth, nineteenth, twentieth classes, and Martek. He would have guessed that he was one of the strongest Saiya-Jin there. Many of the upperclassmen looked at him as if to ask what he was doing here. But they did not really care that he was there, they mostly wanted to see him get his ass kicked. When Shotius approached, he saw Martek there and began to arrogantly walk over to him, only to have Morex intervene and tell him to get his rich, arrogant ass back to his class. Shotius whined that since Martek was over there in line so he should be allowed too. Morex just told him that he, personally, excused Martek from classes today so he could do this. Shotius huffed and puffed as he walked over to the classrooms. Morex looked back and stared at Martek, Martek nodded as if to say thank you. Morex nodded back and walked to the arena.

About an hour later, Martek was still in the line. He was about to enter the building itself. From here, he could hear the roars of the mighty beast and the cry of pain and anguish as another SSJ3 in the year nineteen was defeated and taken off the battle ground before getting stomped by the creature. The lines seemed to move more quickly now that he was almost inside the building. Only two more Saiya-Jins before him until he entered it.

When he entered the building, the line wasn't very long until the battleground. it was roughly nine Saiya-Jins until he fought the Oozaru. Morex suddenly pulled Martek out of line and told him. "You're next."

"But I have to wait in line." Martek protested.

"What, are you afraid?"

"Never."

"Then let's go."

Martek entered the arena a little earlier than anticipated. He received many glares and sneers from the upper classmen, but it didn't matter. They will never get their chance to fight the creature.

The battleground was huge and filled with craters from energy blasts. They allowed about a square mile to fight the creature, plus aerial assaults. He looked to the other side of the room and saw the beast. It stood about one hundred feet tall and was being held back by two SSJ4's, one on each arm. Since yesterday, the creatures power level had increased to fifty billion. It may be a rough fight, and Martek will have to pull out all the stops to defeat the creature. He had to focus on the task at hand. So far, no one had been able to take the creature down. Some had been able to hit it, but none actually injured it, they only managed to make it angrier. Morex waved to the two holding the creature back and said to Martek, "You're on kid!"

Immediately, the creature lunged in a hideous rage toward Martek. He powered up to the most powerful he had ever thought possible. He recapped in his mind everything that had happened yesterday. He remembered seeing that dart enter at Lexan's neck, and then learning that he was the Legend. He also remembered that damn recording that was placed in his crib, playing over and over and over again, He tried to remember the parents he never had and the torment he sustained from that. With all this burning in his head, and with a demonic war cry of hate, he was actually able to reach a low powered SSJ4. Unlike most other SSJ4's, Martek body hair was black, as was the outline around his eyes, which was normally a red color. Martek felt more powerful than he could have imagined, and suddenly felt the need to be stronger. With screams of war cries like that of which no one had ever heard the magnitude of before, he powered up stronger than any Saiya-Jin on campus. The Oozaru stopped in his tracks as Martek's aura began to melt away the 'indestructible' glass from which others were watching the battle, the ground beneath him began to warp and disintegrate, even the Oozaru had to step back. Martek was just getting started. His fists began to bleed because he was squeezing them so tight while focusing all his strength into one explosion of power, his eyes, closed and remembering Lexan's final words to him and he faced the fact that he would never see her again. Another void made within this Saiya-Jin which increased his anger tenfold. Then something strange began to happen, the tips of his SSJ4 hair began to turn white and grow to the length of a SSJ3. No one had ever seen this before, because it had never been done before. No one knew what he was ascending to, nor could anyone fathom the number of his power level as it increased with that of speeds never seen before. Turan's device for measuring power levels measured one hundred billion and still rising before it broke.

When the Oozaru saw the white tips of hair, it bowed before Martek in reverence. Then, it spoke, "I am at your mercy, offspring of the Uber Oozaru. I beg you, deliver me from this place and send me back to Mount Oozaru." It said with a deep, powerful voice. The Oozaru Mountain was the highest peak of that range, and was believe to be the throne room of the Uber Oozaru. Morex's friends had captured a guard.

When everyone saw this, their jaws practically hit the floor in pure awe and amazement. It took everyone a moment to realize that Martek was actually the Legend. Shotius took it the hardest. He believed an orphan not worthy of such a title.

Martek blasted the muzzle off the creature, then said, "I will deliver you if you answer me this, can the Uber Oozaru raise the dead." Martek asked.

"The Uber Oozaru can do whatever he pleases and it is far from this humble creature to assume what the power of the Great One is, but for you, he will do anything."

"Good. Morex! Tell you friends to stand down. I'm taking this Oozaru back to where he belongs. Who wants to try and stop me?"

Silence. Martek, with a basic energy blast, blew a hole through the ceiling and carried the Oozaru out.

"You'll have to direct me Oozaru."

"North, Legend."

_"Lexan, I will bring you back... I promise..."_ Martek thought.


	2. The Legend is Born

He traveled north for what seemed to be eternity until he broke through the final cloudbank, and there, in plane view, was the Oozaru Mountain Range with all its glory. Every peak was snow covered and Mount Oozaru stood roughly two thousand feet above the second highest.

"You must drop me at the base, Legend. That is my post." The Oozaru said.

"Very well, down we go." Martek replied.

Martek swooped down to the ground and released the Oozaru.

"I wish there were some way to repay you, Legend." It said.

"There is, where exactly do I go?"

"Kajin! I'm telling you, Lexan has to be around her somewhere!" Ashila demanded to her friend who was with her when they visited Martek.

"We've been looking for hours Ashila. She's probably left by now and gone somewhere else."

"Name one instance where Martek lied." Ashila quipped.

"I know, I know, never, but still, have you seen any 'distinguished looking stone' anywhere? 'Cause I don't. And since when has Lexan ever _not_ moved?"

"O.K., look, we'll look to the other side of that ridge," She said pointing to a small hill, "and if she's not there, we'll leave. O.K.?"

"Fine." Kajin said reluctantly.

"Don't give me that tone! Remember, Lexan would do the same for you!"

"Alright, alright, I get it, let's go!"

"That's more like it."

They walked to the top of the hill, swiveling their heads, looking for any distinguished rock. They saw nothing. Finally, they reached the top of the small hill and tried to look through the tree around them to see any stone at all.

"There!" Ashila cried and pointed erratically. There was a small, rectangular looking stone in the ground, and a larger, natural looking boulder with a chunk missing out of it, right next to the smaller one. They both ran to the rocks, calling as loud as they could, "Lexan! Lexan!"

Ashila got to the rock first. She looked at the smaller one, then stepped back with a horrified look on her face. She then dropped to her knees, and began to bawl.

"What's the matter, Ashi.." she looked at the stone, "Oh my God! No!" She too dropped to her knees and started to weep.

Ashila looked to the grave stone again and read it aloud in almost a whisper in complete and utter disbelief, "Lexan, My Dearest Love, Forever My Only Love..., signed, Martek."

There was a pause of silence between the too until Kajin broke it, "My God... they loved each other... how could we not of seen it...?"

"I don't know... especially Martek of all people. The one that tried the least to hit one her and spoke even less to her, won her love. Strange how things work out like that."

"Yeah, I mean its like there were meant for each other, Lexan hardly had time for us because she was training so hard. It was her loneliness that drove her to find friends, but Martek had no such desire. I wonder why..."

Another odd pause. Then Ashila got up suddenly, wiping the tears from her eyes and with a quivering voice, she said, "I'm going to see what happened."

"What? But she's dead. You can't possibly do it now... can you?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out..."

Ashila kneeled once again and put her hands over where she believed to be where Lexan was buried. She was in a trance like state now, then suddenly she thrust her head up with he eyes glowing white and in her mind, a flashback appeared.

_"Yeah, may I touch your hair?"_

_"Uhhh... sure... I guess..." _ She saw through Lexan's eyes as she put her hand into Martek's hair. There was a rush of pain in one of her fingers and she soon found her hand within Martek's.

_"Martek, there is something I have to tell you, that no one else knows." _

_"Yes.. go ahead. I'm listening." _

_"I'm not sure how to say this but..."_

_"Yes, go on."_

_"..."_

Suddenly, there was a crack like thunder, a huge wave of pain penetrated her neck and she fell down, She saw Martek power up through anger to SSJ3.

She saw Martek thrusting a man onto a tree, _"Who sent you..." _Martek had said with pure hatred in his words

_"Mmm...Mm.. Mer..cenus." _The man had replied in mortal fear. Then Martek ripped his head off and disintegrated it within a flame.

_"Mar...tek.."_ She heard Lexan call. Martek suddenly appeared by her side and held her close in her final moment. He actually began to cry.

_"Before I go, I... must say this..."_

_"Go on, I'm listening."_

_"I really...really could have fallen in love with you."_

_"I could have loved you." _Martek said beginning to cry.

_"But that's impossible now, only one thing is important."_

_"What..."_

Lexan sat up to Martek's ear and said, _"You are... the... Leg..end."_

Ashila abruptly came back to reality completely dazed and incoherent. She fell backwards only to be caught by Kajin.

"Ashila! Are you okay?"

Ashila mumbled something back, but it did not make any sense.

"What?" Asked Kajin.

"It... was... Mercenus..."

"What was Mercenus?"

"They... killed... her..."

A horrifying silence fell upon Kajin.

"You two! On the ground! Get up slowly with your hands on your head!"

Kajin turned around only to see a single Mercenus officer holding a weapon of a kind she had never seen before. Kajin stood up and picked Ashila off the ground and tried to help her balance. Eventually she was able to stand on her own.

"Don't move!" The officer said threateningly.

"The Troscan Valley is open to the public. We are allowed to be here and you can't control us here." Ashila declared back, "and besides, we're mourning a friend."

"I don't give a damn! Do as I say, and you won't die!"

Ashila squinted at him, "Your power level is only around twenty thousand... Where did you train?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Your dealing with two Pugnatris students here, both with SSJ capabilities, are you sure you don't want to desist what you're doing and survive this encounter."

"SSJ, my ass! I've only met one girl that could reach a SSJ, and she died in battle!"

"Well my poor excuse for a soldier, times have changed."

The officer gritted his teeth and chambered the weapon.

"You must head up the mountain until you see the first Silver Oozaru. He will declare the first test and the Uber Oozaru will decide if you are worthy of his gift..."

"Fair enough... Thank you Oozaru."

"Please, call me Omni, the other Oozarus do.

"Very well Omni."

They nodded to each other and Martek started to climb the mountain. Halfway up, he decided he could fly up for half the time. The second he let go, he was hit by a barrage of energy blasts from all sides, the culprits, Oozarus.

One called out to him, "In order to prove your worthiness to stand before the Uber Oozaru, you must climb up the mountain, this is the first test, endurance and perseverance."

Martek looked to the Oozaru who spoke with a glaring hatred, then connected his hands back to the mountain, and continued to climb.

Martek had climbed for hours without getting the slightest bit tired. The air was definitely getting thinner, but his body had adapted quickly to it. Eventually, he reached a cave, and within it, he sensed power levels reaching from twenty million to eight hundred billion, all from Oozarus. He entered the cave and immediately, he was surrounded by white, glowing eyes, which was interrupted with a single pair of red eyes in the direct center of the cave. The eyes stood taller than the rest. But was really strange was that he did not sense a power level from this source. In the ancient texts, they spoke of the Uber Oozaru not having a power level. Philosophers interpreted this in two ways. One, the Uber Oozaru had a power level too great to put a number on. Or two, he was all-powerful and didn't need a power level to show his greatness. Either one would be considered to be partially right, but Martek was believing the first one as he was standing in the presence of the great beast. Martek fell to one knee and bowed his head low and said, "Uber Oozaru, I am your Legend and have come here to pass your test. Whatever it is, it will be done."

The Uber Oozaru spoke with the voice of thousands. You could actually feel the power in his voice, "Legend, you have passed every test put forth thus far, strength, endurance, perseverance, and above all, exile. But now you must pass a test that will not be as easily done as the rest. To prove your worthiness, you must battle Sirun, a level four Super-Saiya-Jin Oozaru. Guard! Bring out Sirun!"

Sirun was a gargantuan Oozaru with a bad temper and bloodlust. For some reason or another, he led an attack on the Saiya-Jins, but was luckily stopped by the sheer might of the Uber Oozaru. When he was first brought out, all that could be seen was the two Silver Oozarus holding the chains that bound him, and his bright white eyes full of hatred. Most Oozarus believed him to be possessed, and many could see why that was believed. The instant he saw Martek, he futilely flung himself towards Martek, only to be yanked backwards by the guards. The Uber Oozaru spoke again, "The rules are simple, first one to die... loses, techniques that will destroy the planet are forbidden, because I will know, and then you will die. Understood?"

Martek nodded his head and Sirun bowed low. But before they began, Martek called to the Uber Oozaru, "Uber Oozaru, if I win, I ask that you please restore the soul of a Saiya-Jin by the name of Lexan. She was killed by the corru-"

"I know about your loved one." The Uber Oozaru interrupted, "And I will grant her life, if you prove yourself."

"Thank you. Sirun, welcome to the end of your life, and I promise its going to hurt." Martek said with a confident smirk. There was a clanking sound coming from Sirun's direction... like the sound of chains being unlocked. Suddenly, Martek found an Oozaru lunging toward him, unrepressed from the chains that held him back, and full of fury from hell.

Martek's reflexes were much too quick to be caught off guard and quickly countered the attack. Though Sirun's power level was greater than Martek's, Sirun was reckless and sluggish. He never had a chance, Martek was ready to finish the battle as soon as it begun but, he wanted to put a good show for the Uber Oozaru and his company. Sirun was much disliked among the Oozaru ranks, and his demise would be much celebrated. The only reason why they had not killed Sirun themselves is because in the ancient texts, it speaks of a decree made by the Uber Oozaru before the creation of the Saiya-Jins, that decree demanded that no Oozaru kill one of his brethren.

Martek and Sirun were moving quicker than the eyes could perceive. Only the Uber Oozaru himself could see what was happening, and Martek was winning. Sirun was on a vicious offensive which was being negated by Martek's skill. If any punch had hit Martek, he would have been unconscious in a heartbeat but, with Sirun punching with so much force, he left himself completely vulnerable for an assault that would easily win Martek the fight. The Uber Oozaru saw this and called out to him, "Martek, finish the battle as soon as you can, there is no need for a show here. You came to prove you worthiness, not to entertain me!"

While dodging Sirun's attacks, he called back, "Yes, Uber Oozaru." Martek even managed to bow a little. Sirun saw this and gave off an awful war cry, "I will not be defeated by an arrogant Saiya-Jin!"

"You're wrong." Martek replied. Martek opened his right hand and put his left immediately behind it, enclosing his left hand from behind the right. With his hands in that formation, he rose it above his head. A small ball of energy formed, just a harmless ball of energy... or so it seemed. The Uber Oozaru knew what Martek was doing. Martek was summoning dark energy from the Other World. Though this may seem quite benign, when spiritual energy comes into contact with a physical being, the result is cataclysmic, like that of matter and anti-matter. When enough energy had formed, he placed it to the right side of his body, palm facing behind Martek. Suddenly, Martek rushed Sirun at speeds the Uber Oozaru had difficulty following.

"Hand of Death!" Martek yelled as he charged at Sirun. Before he could react, Sirun saw the energy penetrate his body. A colossal wave of pain overcame him as he suddenly burst into oblivion.

A clapping sound emanated from the Uber Oozaru's throne, "Excellent," He commended, "That is an impossible technique to learn even for the strongest of

Saiya-Jins. Using it here has proved that you are beyond Saiya-Jin, and are my true offspring. You have proven yourself worthy and I will grant you, Legendary Status."

"What is that, Uber Oozaru?"

"That, my child, is the ability to ascend to levels of Super-Saiya-Jin that won't be able to be accomplished for millennia to come. Super-Saiya-Jin five through ten I grant to you."

Martek was dumbfounded at this. _"Five through ten?? But there's only four levels of ascendancy... isn't there?_ Then Martek recalled the parts of the ancient texts that spoke of 'Immortal Powers'. This must have been it. A flash of light filled the room suddenly. Martek looked to the Uber Oozaru and saw a ball of white energy. It gave off enough light to make out the details of the Uber Oozaru. He had a stern, grim old face, and yet it told of so great of power that it could not be fathomed even by the greatest of minds. The Uber Oozaru flung the energy ball toward Martek. It floated tranquilly to Martek, then when it was five feet away, it thrust itself into his abdomen. The wind was knocked out of Martek, then he experienced a pain only felt in the pits of hell. Such pain and yet such power fluctuating throughout the Legend's body. His hair, already the length of a SSJ3, turned white, the hair on his body turned white as well, and the outline around his eyes disappeared. With a blood-curling scream of pain, Martek exploded into a flash of light, which blinded every Oozaru except for the Uber Oozaru himself. When the light subsided, Martek stood in front of the mob of Oozarus and the Uber Oozaru, a low powered SSJ5, with the ability to ascend to SSJ10 if it ever proved necessary.

_"Lexan!"_

"She has been revived, go now to the Troscan Valley and give her this..." The Uber Oozaru tossed Martek a small, pill shaped object, "When you get there, she will be extremely weak, barely strong enough to keep her heart beating, this will heal her completely, and grant her immortality, like yourself. And while your there, you might as well help your friends. It would appear that your Mercenus is trying to cover the death of Lexan. After you're through with him, I will grant you the death of ten Saiya-Jins without penalty, any more and you will die. You are also granted permission to destroy Pugnatris, I am sure you have very unpleasant memories there."

Martek nodded, then bowed low to the ground, and then flew out of the cave at speeds never reached by any Saiya-Jin before. _"Mercenus, I'm coming for you, and now, no one can stop me."_

"I'm warning you woman! Back off now!" The Mercenus soldier commanded

"Make us Mercenus scum! I know what you did to Lexan, and you will pay for that with your life!" Ashila yelled back.

Suddenly, the trio felt an awesome presence coming towards them. No one knew what it was, but it was coming fast. The soldier lowered his weapon and tapped his earpiece, saying into it, "Command... we have a problem here..."

A voice replied at the other end, "Yes unit 203, please state the problem."

"I think they have back-up command, I repeat, I believe they have back-up, over."

"Unit 203, please confirm how many Saiya-Jin are coming."

"I only feel one at the moment, but he's as powerful as hell, over."

"We copy, unit 203, one unit en-route to your position has just come up on radar, checking power level now, over."

A few moments past, the soldier looked to the Saiya-Jin girls, they were still looking to the sky, trying to think of what was coming to them. As it got closer, a very strong, uneasy wave of nervousness hit them. It was stronger than all their power levels combined.

The soldier spoke now with fear in his voice, "Command, this is unit 203, please confirm power level, over."

"Sorry, unit 203, and systems appear to be malfunctioning, we have no power level on the anomaly, over."

Martek could see all three through the bushes he was behind. The energy ball that he had sent flying overhead was successfully drawing their attention. He saw Ashila, Kajin, and what looked to be a Mercenus soldier. The soldier was carrying some kind of weapon. A flash back hit Martek, an immense sound wave suddenly coming out of nowhere, Lexan falling to the ground, the Mercenus soldier he killed. A pulsating rage suddenly built within Martek, but was quickly suppressed, he did not want to begin using his ten kills until he got to Pugnatris, number one on his list, Shotius.

Martek focused his energies and teleported himself, silently, to right behind the Mercenus soldier and tapped his shoulder. The soldier spun around only to feel pain hitting his face and then darkness. He was out cold. The soldier dropped with a thud that caused the attention of the girls to shift, to Martek. The first thing they did was gasp in disbelief of such power, then went on the defensive.

"Are you one of Mercenus' pawns too?" Ashila asked with hatred.

"No, Ashila, please back down, I do not wish to hurt you." Martek replied.

Ashila was taken back, "How do you know my name?"

"The only thing I have time to do right now is to get Lexan out of that hole."

He teleported once again to the grave stone and began to dig with haste.

"Feel free to help, Ashila or Kajin. Anytime would be great." Martek said while digging.

A shocking revelation hit Ashila, "Martek?!"

"No time to explain, must get Lexan out."

Ashila and Kajin ran to Martek's aid and began to dig. It was not long with the combinations of their strength that Martek was able to hear Lexan trying to breathe. Without warning, he thrust he fist into the ground. He felt a chest, moving up and down, it was about three more feet down, but he could pull her out, he had to.

"Back away now!" Martek commanded.

The two quickly complied as Martek ripped a limb body from the earth and set it down on the ground.

"Lexan!" Martek went to the bean given to him by the Uber Oozaru, "Here, take this, it will give you strength."

Lexan was barely able to open her mouth, Martek put the bean into her mouth and moved the jaw up and down. There were definite crunching sounds as the bean was masticated, and a gulping sound as it was swallowed. Lexan cringed then began to open her eyes. It was a squint at first, then she opened them enough to see what was around her. It was blurry but she knew who she was looking at and was filled with new found strength, "Martek!" She cried as she thrust herself upwards and embraced him. Ashila and Kajin looked on as the fated couple was reunited. Lexan began to cry, as did Martek.

Martek whispered into her ear, "You were right. I am the Legend, the Uber Oozaru granted your life back at my request, and you and I, are immortal. together until the end of time."

Lexan, from pure, unadulterated happiness, cried harder. Then, through the tears, she managed to say, "Yes... I like that idea... Forever... Together... I love you."

There they stayed for the rest of the day until nightfall. Martek unveiled the events of that day and the extent of his ascending abilities. When the sun had passed the horizon, Ashila and Kajin decided to go back to campus, since neither of them were the recently resurrected dead, nor the Legend. Lexan and Martek moved to the eastern slope and watched the stars. Martek held Lexan close in his arms, as if to say he was never going to let go, like he was never going to let her die ever again.

"Martek." Lexan said with a question soon to follow.

"Hmm?" Martek responded.

"What was it like standing in the presence of the Uber Oozaru?"

"It was strange, yet amazing. I felt an omnipotent power surging toward me from the Uber Oozaru, and yet, I couldn't put a power level on him. Did you know that where we sit right now is the place of his birth?"

"I had heard rumors of it, but I never thought them to be true. Is it?

"Indeed, the planet's spiritual force made him. He started out a Saiya-Jin like any other. He continuously got stronger and stronger, eventually, the moon came about and he turned into an Oozaru. Because of his great power, he was able to sustain his Oozaru form forever."

"What made the Uber Oozaru?"

"Good question. The only thing I can think of is… well, the universe, either as a response to or as a means to produce something. Perhaps he represents all that is good in the universe."

"And what, someone else represents all that is evil?" She said in a jocular tone.

Martek gave a sligh chuckle, "I guess. Sounds silly doesn't it? I guess only he knows for sure."

"When was the last time the moon came?"

"Well... Before we were born."

"Yeah... Was it that long?"

"I'm pretty sure, maybe seventeen, eighteen years ago."

"When will the next one come?"

"We've got a good twenty some years till it comes 'round again."

"Hmmmm..." Lexan cuddled closer to Martek as a cool breeze swept by.

"It's getting cooler, maybe you should go... No, never mind."

"What, go where?

"Nowhere where I'm not. I was able to ignore my feelings for you for a time, because I was afraid of them. Love was something brand new to me, I didn't know how to react, or how to act on it. I had to figure it out for myself what it was, and by that time, it was too late. Now that I know, I'm never going to let myself go unexpressed, or else my loved one may end up dead... again. I will never let you go, ever again."

With that said, Lexan looked deep into Martek's eyes, and likewise, Martek looked into Lexan's. It was as if they were looking into the very soul of the other. They then connected for a long anticipated kiss, and afterwards, they lied down. Lexan cuddled into Martek's wide chest, and nuzzled against his fur-like hair. Martek held her against his chest and they both closed their eyes.

Lexan woke suddenly from her tranquil sleep. The sun poured unforgivably into her soft eyes. Judging from the position of the sun against the eastern hillside, it was around eight o'clock in the morning. She felt a warm breeze caress her and fill her with life once again. With the breeze came a paper. It hit her softly and she picked it up. It was written by Martek. It read, "Do NOT come to Pugnatris. Please, I beg you. Trust me."

_"That's odd, why would Martek not want me to go to Pugnatris?" _She thought to herself. She shrugged it off and decided to wash up at the river.

The river was filled with the warmth of the morning. She stripped naked and dove into the river. She opened her eyes and saw herself in an underwater paradise. The coral was glowing a gold color against the reflection of the sun. The exotic fish swam about her, as if to figure out what she was and what she was doing there. She then reached the bottom and thrust herself upward, whipping her hair as she broke the surface. She swept some of her hair from her face and began to pour water onto her skin. Suddenly, a dark feeling overtook her. Her feelings turned to Pugnatris.

"Martek, what are you doing?"

Martek strolled onto campus as most Saiya-Jin were moving to their first class. As he began to move toward the shuffling mob, many took notice of him, and those who did tugged at the uniforms of those that did not, and so his arrival quickly spread like a wildfire across the entire campus. Many Saiya-Jins waiting for the instructors ran out of the class room to see this 'white-haired SSJ3' as did many of the instructors when they heard of it. As Martek walked into the mob, the Saiya-Jins immediately gave him way. Then he spoke, "I am Martek." Gasps filled the crowd and mummurs started soon after, "Silence!" A hush fell on everyone, "Do as I say, and no one will die. Ashila, Kajin, Instructor Morex and Instructor Zemi, please come before me." Morex, hearing the decree, flew from his window to Martek's side. Instructor Zemi made his way through the crowd. Instructor Zemi was a short, quiet Saiya-Jin. He was a rare one of the Saiya-Jin race and took to pacifism. All his life, he had studied the ancient texts and had become one of the most renowned philosophers of the day and age. Kajin came to Martek with news of Ashila, "She has not awakened as of yet Martek." She said.

"Well then go wake her, and make haste!"

"Yes, Martek."

A few minuted passed and Kajin flew over the crowd with Ashila by her side.

"Now then, Ashila, Kajin, Morex, and Zemi, touch me." He commanded. They did so and instantly, Martek transported them to the Troscan Valley, where he immediately reappeared at Pugnatris.

"Now that I've ensured the saftey of those few who treated me with the respect that a Saiya-Jin derseves, I will call these Saiya-Jins forth. Shotius and his friends. His friends came forth but Shotius did not.

"If you're the Legend, why don't you come find me?"

"Fool... Raise your hand if Shotius is near you."

A radius of hands flew up in an instant, all circling Shotius.

"Throw him forward!" He decreed.

The mob did as instructed.

"Shotius, not that it matters anymore, but, when ever surrounded by a murderous mob wanting to kill you, never announce that you are superior."

Shotius scowled as Martek called out two more names, "Aronus, and Tyria, come forward!"

Two Saiya-Jin stepped before him, a guy and a girl. Aronus was of the smaller Saiya-Jin but was always underestimated. He stood about five feet five inches tall and was solidly built. He had the ability to level any Saiya-Jin in his year, besides Martek of course. In the past, he had challenged Martek, but because Martek did not see him as a worthy opponent, he declined. He had sustained significant torment from this. Tyria was a female Saiya-Jin of whose eye had caught Martek. Over the years she had known him, from a distance, she had grown rather fond of him. She had often made passes at Martek but was always ignored. Martek would always walk away, unless of course it was Lexan. She grew terribly jealous of Lexan and spread false rumors regarding her parents' nobility. Martek fell victim to 'guilty by association' and was ridiculed relentlessly for it. Martek had known it was she who had started the rumors, and now was the time of vengeance. With Shotius and his friends, whom all had participated in taunting Martek, Aronus and Tyria, that made ten. _"Perfect."_ Martek thought.

Martek then flew into the air hovering fifty feet above the crowd and said in a booming voice, "Besides the people I have called forth, I command that you all leave now!"

The Saiya-Jins simply looked to one another confused.

"Go, now!" Martek roared.

That appeared to get the message across as all began to leave with haste. A great exodus began as they flocked out of Pugnatris in one chaotic movement. The aftermath was eleven Saiya-Jin standing in the middle of the prestigous school's campus.

"I have kept you here for one reason," Martek declared, "You all at one point or another have caused me great pain, and today is the day I pay back my personal vendettas to those who have attacked me. You all, no doubt, have created the assumption that I am the Legend. Though this concept maybe hard for you to grasp, Shotius, I assure you it is true. The Uber Oozaru has granted me the lives of ten Saiya-Jin without penalty, and you are those ten. You all will die, some in different ways then others, but all will die a worthy Saiya-Jin death, in the heat of battle. If some of you do not wish to fight me, you may kill yourselves now." Martek paused a moment. Suddenly an energy blast went off in Shotius' group. A headless Saiya-Jin fell to the ground as everyone looked horrified at the corpse.

Martek gave a smirk, "Anyone else?"

"Though I should kill myself now in fear of a boring battle with you, Martek, I will defeat you and prove that you're nothing but a SSJ3 with white hair dye." Shotius said with arrogance.

"You can detect power levels, correct, Shotius?" Martek asked.

"Of course, fool, every Saiya-Jin can." Shotius responded.

"What's mine?"

"...I can't quite put a number on it, maybe it's because it's so low." Shotius said with a laugh after it.

"Ignorant bastard! I have had enough of your arrogance! You and me, right here, right now, lets go!"

"What?"

"You heard my you pile of flesh! Fight me!"

"You asked for it." Shotius responded nonchalantly.

Shotius powered up to a high level SSJ and went on an offensive strike. Either it was because his head was so big or his training was weak, but Martek had seen molasses move faster than Shotius as he landed a punch in the center of Martek's sternum. Shotius expected to have Martek fly backwards, curling up in pain, but only heard Martek's laugh.

"Thank you Shotius, that tickled. how about another one." Martek said with a casual smile.

"Tickled, eh? I will show you a world of pain only people in hell know of!"

"Bring it on!"

Shotius went on an all out assualt on Martek. He struck Martek with all the ferocity of a Saiya-Jin in the firestorm of war. After Shotius had landed several blows all over the body of Martek, he was exhuasted from the attack. Shotius went on one knee trying to regain his breath.

"Do you think that pathetic attack even fazed me?" Martek asked, "I've seen children with more stamina than you! You are not worthy of a Saiya-Jin's death. You're not a Saiya-Jin, you're merely livestock in Saiya-Jin clothing. You never were worthy of the title 'Saiya-Jin.' Saiya-Jin is a name that the entire galaxy fears. Even the mention of the name causes our foes to run and hide in cowardice. You are no Saiya-Jin, Shotius. You never have been and you never will be. I must put an end to you to destroy the disgrace of the Saiya-Jin people. You are the dishonorable, the vile, the abominable, the epitome of all things shameful among the Saiya-Jins. You bring embarrassment to your family's noble name, and your ancestors disown you, not to be associated with a failure! You must die!"

After sensing Saiya-Jin near by, Lexan dried off, and slipped her clothes back on. She flew up to the middle of the eastern hillside to see Morex, Zemi, Ashila, and Kajin.

"Hey guys, whats up?" She said very friendly.

"Lexan? But, you're dead!" Morex declared.

"Oh, you must not have been told. Martek requested to the Uber Oozaru that my life be granted back, and he did. So... Here I am." She said with a smile.

"I see."

"I know you're not the most religious of Saiya-Jin, Morex," Zemi said, "But you can't deny it now. Martek is the Legend, Lexan was raised from the dead, all at the hand of the Uber Oozaru. Surely you must believe now."

"Zemi, you know I don't ever like to admit that I'm wrong, and we have been having this argument for a long time now, but... You win. I admit, with all that has been happening lately, he has to exist."

"So, how did you all get here?" Lexan pipped in.

"Martek used some technique that transported us here in an instant." Kajin responded.

"Does anyone know what he's doing at Pugnatris?" Lexan asked.

They all shook their heads 'no'. Lexan looked up to the sky, a dark feeling filled her yet again as she saw dark clouds to the north.

"Martek, what could you be doing?"

"Hand of Death!"

A ball of energy penetrated one of Shotius' friends as he looked on horrified to see that his friend had exploded.

"You Shotius will suffer the same fate!"

"Martek! Mercy!"

"You're too late Shotius! You had your chance years ago, and you blew it! Now I will have my vengeance! Only now, when you're about to die do you finally realize that you are exactly as pathetic as I've always made you out to be."

Martek flew at Shotius in a hideous ire. He seized his neck and thrust in into the ground, breaking Shotius about two feet into the crust. Martek took hold of his arm and tore it off. Crimson Saiya-Jin blood oozed out of the severe wound as Shotius howled in pain. Martek began to beat him with his own arm. It was not long before Martek was covered in the blood of his rival. Disgusted, he cursed Shotius for his cowardice and arrogance.

"I have let you live long enough Shotius, now is your end!"

Martek clutched his head and disconnected it from the body, thrusted it skyward as lightning assailed the skull with such great a strength that the head exploded while still within Martek's hand. Still, from the neck down lay Shotius' body under the heavy hand of Martek. With a violent cry of anger, Martek fired a blast of energy into the broken body of the former Shotius, overwhelming it within a blaze and incinertating it completely. The rest looked on in horror as they all realized that they were next. More of Shotius' friends attempted to escape.

"Fools! No!" Tyria yelled, but it was too late. Martek turned and saw the stupidity of the Saiya-Jin and focused on the trio that was leaving. All three suddenly stopped in

mid-air. They all looked to one another trying to figure out why they were not moving any more. Suddenly, the hulk of Martek appeared in front of them.

"Brainless Saiya-Jin scum. I would have at least let you die a worthy death, but since you tried to escape, you will suffer a demise that no Saiya-Jin should ever go through."

Martek suddenly transported them into the core of the planet. The Saiya-Jins felt the full extent of pain before dying seconds later.

Martek turned around to face the last four Saiya-Jin and gave them a look that said, 'Just try it.' Aronus and Tyria both grimaced as Martek flew back down to the last of his kills.

"You two," He said pointing at the last of Shotius' cronies, "Fight me."

They looked at each other with a worried look. One extented his hand to the other, they shook hands as if to say, 'Nice knowing you' and flew towards Martek with all the courage they could muster but were immediately obliterated as an incoming flare of raw power engulfed them within its flame.

"Now for you two." Martek said as he turned to face Aronus and Tyria, "Any last words?"

"Yes, Martek." Aronus said, "Though I know its late, I'm deeply sorry for what I did. It was unbecoming of a true Saiya-Jin. I now know why you declined my challenges, and I thank you for it. You just didn't want to embarrass me, and I should have realized that before dissin' you like that. I know I will die, nothing can change that now, but I hope that maybe the Uber Oozaru will grant me mercy to travel to the Kai's planet to train for millenia's, then maybe I can be as strong as you." He said with a smirk, but then continued, "When the time comes, please, give me a swift death, but only until I have clearly lost. I guarantee you that I will go down fighting. But please, give me a death worthy of a true Saiya-Jin, is all I ask."

"You are indeed right. If you had apologized months before, you would not be standing here right now, but I will respect your request and give you a Saiya-Jin's death. And Aronus, thank you for apologizing, that is one thing it's never too late to do."

They both nodded to each other and moved into their fighting positions. Suddenly

Aronus attacked Martek with myriads of punches and kicks, all of which connected successfully with Martek. Ten minutes later, Aronus was completely drained of all his strength. His muscles ached, his breathes became longer and heavier, all the while, Martek stood there watching him.

"Are you done yet?" Martek asked.

Aronus gave a slight laugh, "Well, it wouldn't really matter if I wasn't. You've clearly surpassed the strength of any Saiya-Jin that has lived before you. Now take my life, and remember, quick, a soldier's death."

Martek nodded and plodded over to Aronus. He charged a small energy ball, the size of a marble, he reached out to Aronus and inserted the ball into his temple. Aronus suddenly dropped to the ground, dead. Martek turned to face Tyria and said, "It's your turn daughter of hell!"

"Martek, please don't."

"Shut your mouth, whore!"

Tyria was speechless.

"Do you realize how many hearts you've crushed while at this school? You alone have slept with three other boys while in a single relationship. You are responsible for Lexan's parents losing their nobility, the only reason why Pugnatris kept Lexan was because of her high power level. You are the cause of much pain on this campus, Tyria. And now, I must go against my word, you will not die a Saiya-Jin's death, you are not worthy. Instead of the heat of battle, you will die internally."

Tyria cocked her head, confused by this.

Martek smirked at her ignorance, "Everybody in the galaxy knows that a

Saiya-Jin's immune system is harder to penetrate than their own skin but,... there is a bacteria that can kill a Sayia-Jin in a days time with no known cure. I'm guessing you've heard of the Nameks before."

Tyria nodded her head yes.

The Nameks were a nomadic, peaceful people. Their bodies were mostly green with colored forearms, biceps and abdomen. They also have two anntennae, like insects almost. Some of their people grew to be some of the fiercest warriors known, but most chose the life of a farmer and pacificism. Their bodies were able to regenerate lost limbs rather quickly, which made them excellent soldiers.

"Within a Namek's body," Martek continued, "There is a bacterial strain, quite common within Namek's, that dwells in a symbiotic relationship with the host. Though harmless to a Namek, in Saiya-Jins, the same bacteria is devastating. Since the bodies of all Saiya-Jin are not used to having this strain within their bodies, the immune system does not know how to react. It spreads like a cancer in our systems and kills us. First it attacks our own immune system, since that is where it resides within a host body. It sets our own cells against us causing acute rotting of flesh, organs, and even bone if given enough time."

Tyria was traumatized by the new found knowledge.

"I bet you can guess how you're going to die now." Martek said tauntingly.

"No... That's impossible! You can't possibly infect me! Can you?"

"Of course I can, whore! I am of the Almighty of the Almighty in the universe, I can do whatever I damn well please!"

Tyria gasped in horror. Martek looked pleased at her fear and opened his palm toward her. She coward as a dark light illuminated Martek's hand. Suddenly a small dart burst from his hand and pierced Tyria's skin. She immediately felt the urge to disgorge her intestines and started to cough violently.

"Excellent! It's amazing how fast a virus can spread when it's being guided by the son of a god."

"Did you anticipate me doing... this!" Tyria ran to Martek in hopes to give him the disease as well. But before she could get close to him, she was propelled backward by a blast of energy. Her skin started to give way to mysterious bumps. Again her stomach churned, this time spewing forth the days breakfast and blood from her internal organs. By this point, death would take place in a matter of minutes. The bacteria was more lethal than Martek had imagined and Tyria continues to cough, as if to expel her own lungs. Not long after that, her flesh began to peel, exposing her muscles, are spilling forth the crimson blood of a Saiya-Jin. Tyria watched helplessly as skin dripped off her bones, oozing to the ground in a pitch black state, as black as the death that was about to envelope her she had forgotten what she had done to deserve this and began to focus on merely staying alive. She fell to her hands and knees violently screaming curses at Martek, but he merely laughed at her attempts to insult him, like the Shotius that had done so before. It just annoyed him further and gave more of a necesity of death in Marteks head. If only there was some way to accelerate the expansion even more of virus within Tyria's body. Martek grew impatient and wanted to finish her off, but realized that would give her a death resembling that of a Saiya-Jin. Tyria wailed in agony as her intestines were liquefied and seeped out of her body. At this point, she was a walking corpse. All of her skin had fallen to the ground in a syrup, and her bones and muscles were clearly visible all over her body. She finally began to realize that her will to live was only prolonging her death. With all the strength left in her decrepit body, she pointed her hand toward her undead face and charged her final attack, against herself. A sphere of energy grew in front of her as Martek watched on, he grew tired of watching her suffer and wanted to complete what he came here to do. With her might exhausted and her will diminshed, Tyria fired her blast, incerating her own head.

Martek smiled, glad it was finally over. The Uber Oozaru spoke into his mind saying, "Martek, you have killed nine of the ten you selected. If you wish to kill one more you are permitted to do so. I give you permission to destroy the campus as I had told you before, I am sure you have many unpleasant memories here."

"Yes, I do. Thank you Uber Oozaru. As for the killing, everyone I deemed worthy of death has died, and for now, that is enough. What should I do when I'm done?"

"You may do as you wish now, if I ever need you, you will be summoned. My suggestion to you would be to go to the Troscan Valley after you finish with the school. Your friends are waiting with many questions there."

Martek nodded and flew into the air. He thrusts his arms above him and charged energy throughout his body, he was going to take out Pugnatris in one swift blow and to make it as if it was an alien assualt of some kind. Two spheres of seemingly benign energy grew from his hands. Within moments, they were six feet in diameter and swelling each second he charged them. He then drove his hands downward, facing the prestigious school. The orbs seemed to be electrified and Martek gave them a final burst of energy.

"Final Shine!" He cried. At that moment, two gargantuan beams of pure energy pulsed from Martek's hands and surged toward the school to seek its destruction. It penetrated the ground it collided with, destroying the campus in merely seconds. He, however, wanted to make sure it could never be rebuilt. He continued his assualt upon the ground, piercing the land further, and driving the beam deeper into the ground. Soon, the blast was within miles of the planets core, Martek then decided that he had completed what he had set out to do.


	3. Assassination

"Sir, we have just recieved word that Pugnatris has been completely destroyed by some sort of aerial attack." A minor said to a superior.

"I know it. How many casualties?"

"Ten reported, Sir. It would appear that the school was exacuated before it was destroyed."

"Hmmmm... Ready the L-Ex Squadron. I think I know who did it."

"Who, Sir?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? All you Yujins think alike. It was most definitely-"

"Mercenti," A lower ranking Mercenus officer stepped into the room. He was the commander of the SSJ4 squadrons, and the L-Ex was within his jurisdiction. The Mercenti was the ranking officer of the entire branch of government, he had absolute power when it came to military matters. The Yujins were the lowest ranking officers, they mainly helped the upper ranks by doing their grunt work, "I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but I overheard you saying to release the L-Ex squadron sir." The commander said.

"That is right, Hetris." The Mercenti said, naming the officers rank.

"But, why, Sir? There is no grounds to be releasing your most powerful force!"

"You shall stand corrected! The Legend has emerged."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"When he was a child, we placed under his skin a microchip, which gave us the ability to track his every position on the planet at any given point in time. He was over Pugnatris when we received word that it was destroyed. Now, Hetris, put two and two together. Who do you think destroyed Pugnatris?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have doubted your judgment."

"You're damn right you shouldn't of. Now, mobilize the L-Ex Squadron and tell his Majesty of our present situation and request him to declare martial law."

"Yes, Mercenti." The Hetris said as he bowed and left the room.

The Yujin saw his chance to speak and took it, "Uhh.." His voice cracked, "Mercenti..?"

"What."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir."

"Granted."

"Do you believe that our L-Ex has a chance against the Legend of Sayia-Jin?"

The Mercenti turned to look at the Yujin, "Honestly, No. But now that we can manufacture SSJ4's of the same strength of the L-Ex, it matters not to me. After they are annihilated by the Legend, legions twice as large will emerge to take him down. The Saiya-Jin will not sumbit to a Tyrant as the ancient texts speak of him."

"But, Sir, the ancient texts also refer to him as a savior who will rescue the

Saiya-Jins from extinction."

"And I ask you this, Yujin. What species in the universe are of any threat to us? Aliens here the name 'Saiya-Jin' and they run away in fear. We are gods in this universe."

"What about the Oozarus? They're not all accounted for, some may be as powerful as us, or more powerful."

"Hmmmm... You bring up a good point. Our brethren may be wanting to kill us off and claim dominance, and we have about twenty or so more years till the moon hits us again, but twenty years is roughly nineteen years too many. On the other hand, if they wanted us dead, they probably would have done it by now. Well, we'll worry about that when the time comes. Yujin, keep a runing track on the Legend, I want to know exactly where he is at every second of the day. Never leave him unchecked, the fate of the world rests upon it."

"Yes, Sir."

"One more thing, contact our cloning plants and tell them that they will be in business in the very near future."

"Yes, Sir."

An explosion suddenly went of to the north of where Lexan, Zemi, Morex, Kajin, and Ashila were standing. They saw as the huge semi-sphere engulfed half the sky as the atmosphere around them darkened because of the blast. Flashes of light penetrated them as the enviroment around them turned back to normal and what was left of the explosion was dust rising to the sky. Moments later, a Saiya-Jin was seen flying over to them. It was most definitely Martek.

Martek flew now to the Troscan Valley, content with what he just did. He landed on the eastern slope only to be hit with myriads of questions.

"Martek, what were you doing?" Morex and Kajin asked at once.

"Ah, Legend, I greet you. What has became of our fine school?" Inquired Zemi.

"Martek, where have you been? I've been worried sick." Lexan added in.

"Whoa, whoa. Okay, one at a time." Martek responded.

Lexan was the first to speak up after this, "Where have you been?" She repeated

"At Pugnatris as my note said."

"What were you doing there?" Kajin asked immediately after.

"Taking care of a few personal matters."

"What exists of our school now?" Zemi pipped in.

"Nothing, I made sure of that."

Gasps filled their mouths as a feeling of horror dropped into each of them.

"You mean, there is no Pugnatris anymore?" Ashila asked.

"That's right." Martek responded.

"You mean you killed over nine thousand Saiya-Jin?" Exclaimed Morex.

"No, no. I evacuated all but ten before it was destroyed."

"Who were those ten?" Zemi questioned.

"Uhh.. Shotius, some of his no-named friends, Aronus, and Tyria. Ten in all."

"Why Aronus? He was so cute!" Ashila said, putting into play her stereotype of a ditz.

"My reasons are my own."

"Why did you kill anybody at all?" Lexan asked.

"The Uber Oozaru granted me the lives of ten Saiya-Jin without penalty. Now, if I were to kill anymore Saiya-Jin in bloodlust, he would kill me. If you were to have felt the pain dealt to me over these past twelve years of my now eternal life, you would understand my motives."

"Martek, as your life mate, make me understand."

"... From the first days I can remember, those people have tormented me. If it wasn't because of my lack of friends, it was because of my lack of knowledge of my parents. As soon as they could find any dirt at all, they would throw it on my name. Some did it more than others. I killed them for no one else other than myself, anger can only lay dormant for so long before it demands to be acted upon and it demanded to be acted upon the second I reached the pinnacle of our civilization, and took up the name of, Legend."

Everyone just stood in silence, dumbfounded by Martek's words. They had not realized the hidden pain that tormented Martek everyday of his remembered life.

"Hardship is never justification for homicide." Zemi said.

Martek paused for a moment, stunned by his strong words, then said, "If you had my strength, and at the same time, my anger, you would have done exactly as I had. If you were born into this unforgiving world without any knowledge of your parents, nor of your origin, you would have done exactly as I had. If you had to face day in and day out of constant mental abuse, and had the chance to gain vengeance, you would have done exactly as I had. If you had your only love taken from you by the same Saiya-Jins that took you in and gave you shelter, betrayed by your own 'foster parents', even you, Zemi, would have done exactly as I had."

"Are you trying to justify murder?" Zemi shot back.

"No, I was doing the will of the Uber Oozaru, if he did not want them dead, he would not have allowed me to kill them."

"Martek, I respect your decision." Lexan said.

Martek spun around, surprised by her words. "Why?" He asked.

"If you hadn't of done what you did today, many others would have suffered as you did. Saiya-Jins like Shotius just never change, no matter what they are faced with. Shotius spent most of his life tormenting you. To put it simply, you live what you learn."

Martek gave Lexan a smile as if to say, 'Thanks.' He seemed to have answered all of their questions, when Zemi spoke up, "Well, Legend, what are you to do now?"

"The Uber Oozaru said that I'm free to do as I please, but I have a feeling that Mercenus has a little something in for me in the near future. Yeah, definitely, I can feel them now."

"Feel who?" Ashila said.

"They're mobilizing, at least a legion of them."

"Who, Martek." Lexan asked.

"Mercenus is readying forces of some kind. Seems to be masses of SSJ4's, most likely trained to bring me down. I guess Mercenus just hasn't learned."

"Foolish little Saiya-Jins. Soon, they will all die! Not even their Uber Oozaru will be able to protect them. I will level my arch-enemy and rule eternally!" An evil laugh soon filled the throne room. The incarnation spoke with a deep and burly voice, articulating strength, even equal to that of the Uber Oozaru. He looked into a globe like figure, wacthing Martek's every move, listening to his every word, and plotting his diabolic conspiracy to destroy the Uber Oozaru. His appearance was similiar to the Uber Oozaru with a completely black body, and glowing red eyes. Secretly, he and the Uber Oozaru had waged wars, so many millenia ago, before the Uber Oozaru made the Saiya-Jin. In the end, the Uber Oozaru won and exiled him to a remote plane of existence called, the Dead Zone. Though nearly impossible to escape from, he summoned energies of that never seen and through centuries of pure determination to escape from the horrid place, managed to break out of the prison, unknown to the Uber Oozaru. The being took on the form of a Namek and ruled over them like a tyrant. He demanded cerimonial sacrifices to give him power and enslaved the Namek people. Now, he resides on the planet Namek, boiling with the need to kill the Uber Oozaru and he would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

"Sir, the L-Ex squandron is now mobilized and awaiting orders. All have reported in, total number is two thousand fifty three." A Yujin reported to the Head Hetris.

"Excellent, Hetris, give the order." The Mercenti commanded.

"Yes, Sir. L-Ex squandron, seek and destroy the Legend, do so at all costs. Do so for Saiya-Jin!"

Cries of allegiance were heard in the control room from the L-Ex squandron. In moments, they were all powered up and heading for the Troscan Valley, all with the vision of the Legend's head in their hands.

Martek awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. He had just witnessed the most horrifying portent he had ever seen. Lexan lay in his arms, not awakened by his stirring. Morex lay asleep against a tree, sleeping peacefully. Zemi slept on the ground and Ashila and Kajin lay next to each other on the ground, giving warmth to each other. Martek tried to calm himself to re-evaluate what he had seen. Eventually, his breath slowed down to normal, the sweat dissipated and Martek closed his eyes to see again what was unthinkable. The Uber Oozaru lay, slain on the ground with a being of equal strength and similar appearance standing with one foot on his chest. He had a pitch black, muscular body with glowing, crimson eyes and resembled a Namek. Saiya-Jin had been long since obliterated by an unknown force, the planet the Saiya-Jins had inhabited after that was destroyed as well, but this time, with all the Saiya-Jin on the planet. Martek had been separated from Lexan and resided on a strange planet full of weaklings who called themselves, humans. He had not knowledge of who or what he was, nor of where he was from. With him, lived two other full blooded Saiya-Jin, supposedly, the last of their race. Then darkness hit Martek. He opened his eyes but, knew that there was more to his augury. Again, he closed his eyes. This time, he saw himself in a USSJ form with humans to his back and he was fighting those full-blooded Saiya-Jin and a half-breed son with purple hair. Next he saw, he was an SSJ2, but the other Saiya-Jin not only matched him in strength and speed, but surpassed him. This angered Martek greatly as he ascended to the third level, SSJ3. The next he could remember was he was standing inside a cave, inbedded in a mountain, made by some ship colliding with it. He looked closer and saw it was a Saiya-Jin space pod. The only thing he remembered after that was he stood in front of the full-blooded Saiya-Jins, in SSJ4 form, in a low powered SSJ5. He again awoke to see that the sun had risen and Lexan was up and talking to Ashila and Kajin, who had just woken up as well. Zemi was still asleep, but Morex had been up since dawn.

"Martek." Morex called.

Martek got up and plodded over to Morex, who was looking towards the sun, "What."

"There's something you need to know about the SSJ4's Mercenus is sending after you."

"What."

"These guys, roughly two thousands of them, have been trained since birth to take you down. Now, I've been in Mercenus since I was a kid as well, but only had heard rumors of such legions existing. They call themselves, the L-Ex squandron."

"L-Ex? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Legend-Exterminate."

"Appropriately named I should say. When do you think our 'friends' will come then?"

"Within the hour no doubt. They've travelled through the night from their training grounds in the Turbulent Desert on the other side of the planet."

"The Turbulent Desert? I think I've heard of that. Don't they have constant sand storms there?"

"Yeah, I was there once, I helps toughen your skin, and when you've been there a couple years, your skin so rough, it'll take alot to break through."

"Nothing I can't handle. I'll draw them away from here, I don't want anyone here getting hurt."

"Martek, what should we do for food in this place? I've been meaning to ask you since last night, but now my stomach needs something. Hell, I'd even take the stuff Pugnatris used to stuff down our throats." Just then his stomach roared with hunger and his plight was recognized by everyone there, not including Zemi who was still asleep.

Martek gave a small chuckle and said, "There are many animals here that are safe to eat, just avoid bright colored fish. If you're not into meat, there are many berry bushes around the area. Help yourself."

Martek flew into the air, waiting for his assasins to come. He could feel them, yes, they were very close now. Maybe within fifteen grueling minutes they would arrive. An uneasy feeling hit Martek. What if he couldn't defeat them all? After all, there were two thousand of them coming for his head. Mercenus must of really wanted him dead. But why? The ancient texts spoke of how he would save the Saiya-Jin people from annihilation. Must be the 'ruling with an iron fist' part they didn't like. In the Saiya-Jin's early years, there was five hundred years of tyranny, which was ended by the regicide of the last tyrant. The present king's ancestor was he who slew the last tyrant.

They were no more than five minutes away now. Martek could see the front line in the horizon. He could peer into the very eyes of them all, and every single one had the vision of Martek's head as a trophy, bringing it before the king, and gaining nobility. He fired an energy blast, just to let them know he was here, and to be honest, Martek had missed not fighting for twenty four hours. He missed the smell of blood, the clash of bone and sinew, the rush of adrenaline, and the feral rage. He took these final moments to loosen up before the holocaust while some of L-Ex fired energy blast back, all of which missed completely. Martek looked down to his friends waved to them, and flew off with incredible speeds, leaving the L-Ex squandron eating his dust. Moments after Martek flew away, the mob passed overhead. Their shadows covered the Troscan Valley and defiled its purity. Minutes passed before they all flew over and everyone, besides Lexan, thought Martek was to die, wherever he decided to fight them.


	4. Learisto

_"I think the Frozen Lands should prove a sufficient battle ground for my friends."_ Martek thought as he flew fast enough to keep the L-Ex squadron behind him, but slow enough not to discourage them. It was like Martek was teasing them, wanting them to come and slaughter him, but always staying out of their reach. This made them furious. Martek flew to the south, over the Vast Ocean and towards the Frozen Lands. The Frozen Lands were plains of tundra that stretched for hundreds of miles. The was almost no Saiya-Jin living there, just a nomadic tribe that believed in the gods of the lands. It took about an hour to finally reach the land flying at the speed he was. He went a few miles inland, then landed and waited. The L-Ex squadron flew overhead of him moments later, and formed a perimeter around him. they stayed ariborn and charged energy blasts.

Martek simply smiled. His decoy was working excellently, drawing there attention to the ground while he watched from about a quarter mile above them. He formed a triangle with its middle, index fingers and thumbs then, he took his middle and index fingers and swept them down either side of its sternum down to an upside-down hand fold with the palms facing each other. He brought its hands up to its face so that the hands covered the nose but leaving the eyes and the rest of the face showing. He then spread its hands in a way that only the eyes were showing. He then thrust its hand away from the face to a little bit off the side of the ears with the hands spread and the thumbs down, making a solar flare position. He shot his hand, then, above his head in an 'X' formation with the hands in a clawing position. He brought his hand out to the side with its arms fully extended. He brought his hands together so that the heels of the palms met and waited for his assailers to fire their blasts to release his.

"FIRE!!" The Field Hetris of the L-Ex roared. In unison, they all released their energy blasts at the decoy Martek, all connecting and exploding with the ground. they all smiled and wondered who was going to take home the trophy. When the dust settled, they found themselves panicking. Where the hell was he? they all thought.

"UP HERE ASSHOLES!!!" Martek yelled

They all turned to see that they had destroyed a fake Legend, and the real one was above them, about to destroy most of them.

"METO TETZOU!" Martek cried.

A gargantuan beam of pure, unadulterated energy, raced out of Martek hands, and burned like hellfire as the entire legion was engulfed in its inferno. Martek grew angry, he wanted them all to die!

"BURN YOU SAIYA-JIN SCUM!!!" He cried, though he knew they couldn't hear him. He just wanted all of them to suffer. With a demonic war cry, he power himself up, intensifying the blast tenfold and he ascended to the sixth level. Most of the characteristic of the fifth were kept, though there was now a strip of gold hair going down his head, splitting the white hair, in addition, his muscles bulged out further, making his look more powerful. Then Martek decided it was enough. He ceased the blast and saw what he had done.

The entire region was now a plain of carnage, as a gaping hole came from the blast. He did not think that particular technique was necessary, but at the same time it did the job. The Tetzou techniques were highly forbidden for their destructive force. There were no known practitioners of it at present, but there had been many people, the Dark Saiya-Jin, who utilized it as a first strike move. Their demise lead to the end of the third Saiya-Jin war and since then, the techniques witnessed there had never been used again, until now. Surprisingly, there were two survivors. The Field Hetris, and his second hand Saiya-Jin. Both were badly wounded, and were expecting to die within minutes. Martek flew down to them, and healed them slightly, enough to report back to the Mercenti of what had happened.

"Go and tell him you failed." Martek demanded.

In fear, they both got up and left. Martek had just to sent a message to Mercenus telling them that he would not be fucked with, now or ever again.

"Where is he?" Lexan demanded.

"I'm telling you for the last time Lexan, I DON'T KNOW!" Morex said rather loudly.

Lexan saw he was irritated and decided to stop asking that question, but instead moved on to the next, "What were you guys talking about before he left?"

"I don't think you want to know that." Morex said in a dark tone.

"Why not?" Lexan asked fearfully

"Oh great, now I've got you worried." Morex said in frustrated voice.

"You do not, now tell me what you said."

"Okay, now listen, I want you to listen to me until I'm finished, alright?"

Lexan nodded and the walked over, away from everyone else. Ashila and Kajin were working at a bush of berries, taking in its succulent juices and satisfying their bellies with seeming ambrosia compared to that of Pugnatris. Zemi was working under the shade of a tree, translating the ancient texts futher. Morex and Lexan strided over to a shrubbery and sat behind it, its shade would be sufficient from the heat of the day.

"Okay, here it is,... Mercenus trained an elite legion composed completely of SSJ4's, from birth, whose purpose it was since birth to be trained in the ways of assassination and sculpted to take down the Legend."

"Mar-!" Lexan tried to interrupt.

"Yes," Morex quickly said, "Martek."

Lexan found herself in complete shock. "_They're going to kill him._" She thought.

"They aren't going to kill him, Martek is the Legend, Lexan. He's protected by the Uber Oozaru, he was chosen by the Uber Oozaru, do you really think he'll let him die?"

"I suppose-... wait a minute, how did you know what I was thinking?"

Morex was completely off guard. He fumbled for words as they all jumbled into his head in one swift motion of chaos. Finally, he managed, "Lucky guess I... guess." He said with a wide smile. Lexan shrugged it off and thought again of her beloved in possible mortal danger. Just then, she saw two SSJ4's fly over head. Both were wounded and one definitely had Hetris rank tattoos on his face. Three energy blast suddenly came from behind them, and an evil laugh followed closely.

"THAT'S RIGHT!! RUN YOU COWARDS!!!" Was what was said. The source of the blast finally came into sight. It was Martek!... Or was it? Lexan heart jumped, then sank immediately after. This Saiya-Jin had a golden stripe going down his white hair, and his muscles were bigger and more defined than Martek's. After he finished laughing, he drifted down to the Troscan Valley. When he landed, he was expecting Lexan to jump lovingly into his arms, instead she crept up with fear in her eyes.

"Martek?..." She said in almost a whisper.

"Who else, Lexan. Of course its me."

When Lexan heard this, she lept into his arms and squeezed hard. Martek smiled and was ecstatic to see her too.

"Uhh.. Martek?" Morex asked, "What with the hair?"

"Oh, this. This is the sixth level."

Morex's jaw dropped. "_Sixth level????!!!_"

Then Martek remembered, he never told Morex about his ascendancy abilities. "Yeah, I can go from SSJ5 to ten." He said with a smile.

"You wha???!!" Morex exclaimed.

Martek got a real kick from this. He never seen Morex express disbelief before, and it was hilarious. Martek was only glad now that he was back with Lexan, and not a moment to late. The glorious sunset was begining. First, the sky started midly, wispy clouds trying to cover the luminous sun, only amplifying the color, making a bright orange. The sun sank lower and the sky above the wispy clouds turned purple, painting the skys with a spectrum of orange, reds, and purples. Again the sun submerged deeper into the awaiting night. Dark blues were added to the collage of color. A chilled wind of the warm air swept across the valley. the birds sand out with the best of voices. The plants rustled in perfect unison. Everything swept over Martek like a wave of drugs. The colors of the sky, the sounds of the air, the warmth of the atmosphere, the smells of the earth, the company of friends, put Martek into a state of pure ecstasy. The feeling of true peace drifted into the Legend. He closed his eyes and held Lexan closer, fully embracing his love for the angel he held in his muscular arms. Lexan saw what he was thinking, and together, they were swept away by the other in a way that only true lovers can.

And there they stayed until far past nightfall, Martek, finally finding the peace he had been searching for all these years, and Lexan finally knowing she had someone she could truly trust. All was right in the world.

"Mercenti... we failed."

"INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

"No, Mercenti, DON'T-!!"

A body hit the floor in the darkened room, and dart lay in the victims neck. They weren't done yet. Oh, no, not yet my friends, not yet.

The Uber Oozaru sat, levatating in the air, in a deep, deep meditation. His Silver Oozaru body guards were watching as the Uber Oozaru seemed to cringe. In his mind, he was searching the universe. He had watched how over thousands of years, minor speices of aliens have evolved into rising threats, unknown to the Saiya-Jin. Suddenly everything went dark, He heard laughing, deep, bellowing laughing. Two crimson, red eyes suddenly appeared in from of him.

He suddenly fell from the air, his guards rushing to his side. The old Oozaru continued rambling something about, "It's impossible! He has returned!"

The guards managed to calm him to a state where he could give an order, "Find the Legend and bring him to me! This is most urgent! Make haste!"

"Yes, Uber Oozaru!" One of his guards replied as he dashed out of the cave, and in search for the Legend. The guard knew what was coming. Learisto, had returned.

There was an unusual chill in the valley that night. The cold breezes swept across the valley, freezing everybody to the core. Everyone was sleeping soundly, taking advantage of the shell Martek had cast around them to keep from the cold. He lay on the ground, Lexan in his huge, rippling arms, a very content Saiya-Jin. Suddenly, he sat up, as if startled. He looked intently into the night, as if trying to see the unseen. Lexan rubbed her eyes and yawned, then asked, "What's wrong Martek?" In a very groggy voice.

"There's someone coming." He responded coldly. He peered deep into the pitch of night. Lexan too looked, but saw only the thick darkness. She latched onto Martek, wrapping her arms around him, and falling into a very light sleep. Martek stayed sitting upright, waiting for this thing to come.

"Oh shit... It's an Oozaru."

Lexan's eyes opened with new found fear, "An Oozaru!"

Her voice filled the make-shift camp and awoke everyone. Strange how such a word can have such an affect against the mighty Saiya-Jin people.

"Did I just hear Oozaru?" Morex asked.

Ashila and Kajin held each other in fear, Morex stood up, ready to fight and Martek released himself from Lexan and walked over next to Morex. They could see it now. It flew across the night sky like a shooting star. Finally arriving at the Troscan Valley, the beast found he whom he sought.

"Legend, the Uber Oozaru has summoned you. It is most imperative that you come right away!"

The Silver Oozaru was a level SSJ5 Oozaru, power level ranging in the seven hundred billions. His hair was that of a SSJ5, but only coming down to his mid-back. His voice was seemingly demonic and malicious in pitch. Martek nodded, jogged over to Lexan and landed a kiss on her soft lips.

"I'll be back soon, my love." He said gazing into her eyes. He then burst into an aura and flew to meet the Oozaru. They both flew away with haste into the night, their lights visible for quite sometime before being mistaken with the stars of the galaxy.

Two blips came up on radar.

"Mercenti, Sir." A yujin reported.

"What."

"Two unidentified beings flying fast across the continent sir."

"Power level?"

"Calculating."

A few moments passed as only the blips of the screen were heard.

"Report." The Mercenti demanded.

"One Saiya-Jin, and one suspected Oozaru, Sir."

"Power level, yujin!" The Mercenti demanded in anger.

"One is left unknown, the other is..."

"What is it?!" Mercenti was loosing his patients.

"Holy shit! Seven hundred billion, four hundred thirty six million, eight hundr-"

"I get the point, yujin."

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Accepted. Sajius!"

"Yes, Sir." A yujin stepped up to him.

"How many to we have at the plants?"

"Roughly five thousand, Sir."

"Damn. That's not enough, he obliterated the L-Ex, what's three thousand more gonna do, give him a scratch or two?"

"I don-"

"It was rhetorical, yujin."

"Sir, Sorry, Sir."

"Tell me immediately when they break the ten thousand barrier."

"Yes, Sir."

"Fantis!"

"Sir!" The yujin at the radar screen replied.

"Their course."

"They're heading towards the northern kingdom, Sir.

"Northern? Whats up there?"

"The Oozaru Mountain Range, and the northern tribe of Zachurites, Sir."

"Sajius! Track the Legend, I want to now where he his, and I wanted to know five minutes ago!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Alright Legend, why are you going there?" He asked himself

Martek stepped into the voluminous throne room of the Uber Oozaru once again. This time though, there was a sense of uneasiness about the Uber Oozaru. As if... He was worried? No, no, such things can never happen to the Uber Oozaru. Martek continued to walk, long after the Silver Oozaru stopped. He ceased his walking roughly twenty feet away from the Uber Oozaru, and knelt on one knee.

"What do you desire, Father?"

"I know this will not be easy for you to hear, Legend, but it is something that must be heard. My greatest fear, has come true."

The room was immediately filling with mummuring of the Oozaru language as guttural sounds were exchanged between themselves.

Martek also found himself shocked at what he heard. Reaching above his trauma, he asked, "What is so great that makes the Uber Oozaru afraid?" He said was worry in his own voice.

"The demon, whose name is Learisto, has risen from the Dead Zone. This evil spirit had equal strength of mine when we last fought, I have no idea of how much he has increased since then."

"What is it that I must do?"

"You must help me ward him off, he may be able to defeat one Uber Oozaru, but possibly not two."

Martek was dumfounded at this. _"What did he mean by two?" _ He thought.

"You, too have the power of level ten ascendency, that is what I mean."

Martek was less surprised than you would think. He figured that one of the omnipotent beings of the universe would have telepathy.

"I know I can reach the tenth level, but what does that have to do with a second Uber Oozaru? Do you have a brother?"

"No, my child. Tell me, what happens when a Saiya-Jin sees the moonlight?"

Martek put his hand on his forehand, as if hitting himself for not seeing such obviousness.

"I see now, Uber Oozaru. But, the moon is twenty years off, it'll never reach here in time."

"Tomorrow, at the rise of high noon, we will ascend beyond the atmosphere, and there confront Him."

"But there is no air in space."

"So many things do the Saiya-Jin not know about there own bodies."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Saiya-Jins have the ability to sustain their life in space. A trait that most aliens fear above all and a trait that will contribute to the survival of all Saiya-Jins."

Martek found himself in awe. The ability to live in space would make a planetary exodus alot simpler than picking people up one by one.

"Yes, Uber Oozaru, is that all?"

"Yes, and do not let this occurence hinder with your plans."

Martek blushed a little at this. With a nearly embarrassed look, he managed a nod and flew out.

The sun had just reached the top of the eastern slope of the Troscan Valley. Morex was standing guard, Lexan, Kajin and Ashila were very close by. Suddenly, Morex cringed.

"Someone's coming!" Morex declared

Everyone huddled around him, as if asking him to save them. Lexan quickly spearated herself from the crowd. She knew who it was, and it made her smile.

"What are you guys fretting over. It's just Martek." She said most calmly.

Everyone turned to look at her in disbelief of how calm she was. After the Oozaru came in the night, everyone was very edgy and jumpy whenever something happened.

Sure enough, she was right. Martek flew gracefully to the ground, still in a level six state. Again, he was bombarded with questions, but this time, he ignored them all. Instead, he walked over to Lexan and swooped her off her feet. He then said, "Everybody listen to me! I will answer all your questions tomorrow before noon, but until then, I shall be gone, as will Lexan. We will not return until sunrise. No questions."

Before anyone could open their mouths, Martek took off to the sky, faster than ever before, making sure they did not follow him. Nothing was going to stop what he had in for Lexan. Nothing in the Universe.

Lexan closed her eyes due to Martek's instructions. She had know idea of where they were going, nor of where they were. A chill seemed to follow them as Martek made haste to where he was going. At least someone knew where to go. Alas, they ceased. Martek came to a slow stop, not to startle Lexan.

"Okay, open your eyes." Martek whispered.

Lexan concurred and before her eyes unraveled an anarchic nebula. It swirled with greens and reds and purples, tumbling over one another within its infernal hearths. The shear size of the gorgeous enigma dwarfed the planet Saiya-Jin and even the star it orbited twenty-fold. It continued to swirl serenely, creating a beautiful chaos no words could properly describe. It was the kind of beauty that only a silence could properly articulate. Many minutes past before Lexan even wondered where they were. And when it came to pass within her conscious, she fretted in fatal disbelief. Martek quickly grabbed her, and hushed her. He turned her eyes to the magnificent nebula, and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, just breath normally. All Saiya-Jin can. Just take a breath in, and out. In, and out. The Saiya-Jin body is very unique. As long as there's a star in sight, our bodies can take the extremely small number of photons hitting us and turn it into oxygen that moves into our lungs as we breath."

Slowly she complied, becoming tranquil to the fact that she was taking in air that didn't exist. Removing Martek's hand from her face, she said, "Martek, it's absolutely..." she groped for words, "... breath... taking. I can't even find the words to describe it."

Martek smiled and responded, "You don't deserve such filth, my angel."

Lexan gazed wide-eyed into Martek, was it even possible that Martek even thought of calling this blessing of the Uber Oozaru, filth? No, no, it can't be, Martek is smarter than that.

"I'm sure I heard you wrong, I could have sworn I heard you call this, filth."

"I did."

Lexan turned to the nebula, than back to Martek and said with a scolding tone, "How is it possible that you call this, filth?"

"I would choose you over this, anyday, any week, any year."

Lexan found herself speechless yet again. Martek looked over her complete purity, her incredible form. Everything was simply perfect. He pulled her into him, leaving no space between them, and just held her. The feeling of merely holding the jealously of all deity in his arms was intoxicating. To even think that a parentless child and an angelic divinity being in love together Martek would have thought was simply impossible, a fairy tale for children. And to think that it would happen to him would have simply made him laugh, if it were not happening right at that moment. Through her breathing, he could fell her heart pulsing only to realize that their hearts were beating as one. Martek was not doing anything to change his, nor was Lexan, they were as one, one being, one flesh. Martek could feel her spirit bind with his, and Lexan likewise. This sensation filled both of them with a sense of ecstasy. Then alas, the vow was fulfilled as their lips connected. Lexan pressed her body against Martek, giving a deeper kiss. Martek did as well, fully embracing her within his gargantuan arms. Martek focused deep into his energies, he was going to make this moment last. Suddenly, as if time itself was stretched, everything around them ceased. Lexan paid no attention to it, and continued to kiss her beloved. Martek ran his hand through her silky hair, pressing the back of her head towards him. Neither of the magnificent pair could get the other out of their heads as they continued for what seemed to be hours, which in reality was minutes. Neither of them could care about anything else in this world or the next that they would never see, but nothing could keep them from the threat that was coming, at noon.


	5. A God Falls

"Yes, this is perfect! YES! I have done it! I will have my ultimate revenge on that damn Oozaru and all his people!"

A demonic laugh pulsed through the palace. His guards could only guess what he was concocting beyond the gargantuan throne room doors.

The sky was turning a rosy red to the east. Morex arose from his slumber, refreshed as always. He was one of the few Saiya-Jin who actually obeyed his body clock. He got up from his tree, stretched his hard muscles, then trekked up to the top of the Troscan Valley, to see if Martek would actually come back at sunrise. When he reached the top, the sky was beginning to turn an orange color, the sun was just about to break the horizon. Martek was nowhere to be found, nor was Lexan. Morex gave them more time, it wasn't like he was going to do anything to Martek if he was late. He looked back down the hill, still covered in shadows. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully, not bothered by the apparrent tardiness of the Legend. The sun had now punctured the horizon completely, nearly three quarters of it were visible and still, no Martek. Morex was getting impatient. He had so many questions about what happened between him and the Uber Oozaru. The sun was completely up now. It shone with like that penetrated Morex like a sword through paper. He was engulfed in its light and quickly sought to cover his eyes. When he managed to adapt enough to see properly, he scanned the valley, for signs of anyone.

"Looking for us, Morex?"

Morex jumped around, only to find Martek, with Lexan in his arms, sleeping soundly. Martek walked to a nearby tree and laid her down, then returned to Morex.

"How is everyone?" Martek inquried.

"Sleeping like children, and dying with curiosity. Where were you?"

"I'll tell you that when hell freezes over."

"Damn you."

Martek gave off a little laugh, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"So what was that meeting with the Uber Oozaru all about?"

Martek remembered suddenly, noon. He had some time before then, so he took it in stride, "Oh, nothing really, just a matter between the Legend and his Father."

Morex couldn't believe him, "Martek, if something is going down, I can help you."

"Morex, all that I will ever ask from you is that when the time comes, you serve me as loyally as you would serve a superior officer. Can you do that?"

Morex smiled a little bit, "Yeah, I can do that."

Martek just smiled nonchalantly, then turned to the sky, as if pricked by a red hot thorn. He looked directly into the sunlight, his eyes, unaffected by the stinging light. Something was wrong, very wrong. He could see small black dots forming all over the surface. He knew sunspots were common, but these were no sunspots. Martek got a feeling that made his skin crawl. The hair on his chest and arms stood on edge, and he glared into the sun as he clenched his teeth.

"Something isn't right." He said through his teeth.

Morex could see that he was quite stirred. He tried to see what Martek was looking at, only to be blinded by the sun's light.

"I gotta tell the Uber Oozaru, give Lexan my love when she wakes."

"Why don't you give it yourself?"

Martek turned around and saw Lexan walked up to them.

"Martek, what's wrong?" Lexan asked.

"Uhh.. I have matters with the Uber Oozaru that are most urgent, I must go immediately."

Lexan saw that he was obviously disturbed by something. She wanted to know exactly what.

"Alright then, I'm coming with you."

Martek was shocked, could he actually say no? He fumbled for words as they all rushed into his head at once. Should he make an excuse? Should he lie? Should- NO. None of that, he would let her go to find out his business.

"...Alright." Martek said with a heavy sigh.

Lexan smiled wide and gave Martek a hug, "Alright! Let's go."

They both mutually agreed to let Martek carry Lexan, it was the fastest way. He swooped he off her feet and away he went yet again.

"Sir! The Legend is heading back to the Northern Kingdom, Sir!"

"Is he alone?" The Mercenti demanded.

"No, Sir. One other, Sir."

"Power level."

"Calculating..., seventy million, six hundred thousand, three hundred and twenty eight, Sir."

"So it's a Saiya-Jin this time."

"Sir!" A Yujin burst through the control room doors.

"What."

"Two things, Sir!"

"Continue."

"One, the plants have broken the ten thousand, mature Saiya-Jin barrier, all SSJ4. Two, the sun is emmitting unusual radiation patterns, Sir!"

"The sun is not of my concern, mobilize the forces immediately!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

"Fantis!"

"Sir!" The Yujin at the radar screen answered.

"Keep a running trace on the Legend, make sure you know where he is at all times."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Uber Oozaru, Your Excellency, The Legend to see you, along with his betrothed." A Silver Oozaru called out.

"Bring them in." The Uber Oozaru replied morosely.

"Uber Oozaru." Martek said, kneeling on one knee. Lexan did the same, "Father, there is something wrong with the sun. It feels... tainted." Martek cringed as he remembered the feeling.

"I have felt it. It is Learisto. He is trying to trick us. He will attack the planet directly. Pay no attention to his diversion."

"But why would he attack us directly if he can simply blow up our sun and destroy everything in one fell swoop?"

The Uber Oozaru looked to be… scolding him with his eyes alone. Martek felt instant regret in contradicting and questioning the omnipotent icon of light.

"Listen, Martek. There are thing's in this universe that must happen. Things that have long since been fated. Things that I cannot change. The balance in the universe must be preserved. It was the balance that made us, Learisto and I. A force that transcends all other forces. If that force is ever disturbed, the only and most powerful reaction in the universe will take place, and that is the return to equilibrium. The universe must always be balanced in equilibrium or else all is doomed to darkness. In order for the equilibrium to persevere, you must do as I ask and do not question it."

"Yes, Father."

"So, this is the one, your immortal companion." The Uber Oozaru looked to Lexan fatherly. Lexan smiled and bowed her head.

"Yes, Uber Oozaru, I am she. I will do my best to serve your son."

The Uber Oozaru smiled and said, "Thank you, my daughter. I recognize the bond your souls have made with one another, and I see it as good. I call you daughter, through this bond."

Lexan's soul nearly jumped out of her body she was so happy, "Yes, Father." She said with much joy in her heart. It was official. In Saiya-Jin terms, they had made an Defrin in the ancient Saiya-Jin tongue, or in the vernacular, a vow or pact, traditionally made at weddings as we call them. Though a formal wedding, this was not, a bond of souls recognized by the Uber Oozaru himself would surely suffice.

"Now, my daughter, I must ask you to leave. Your assistance will be needed at a later time."

"I will be ready." She said strongly. She rose from her spot and gave Martek a hug before flying away.

"Masik, Torak."

"Majesty!" Two Silver Oozaru's answered and bowed low.

"Escort her back to her friends and if it proves necessary, protect them with your lives."

"For the Uber Oozaru!" They said in unison and flew out to meet Lexan.

"Now, my son, you must ascend to your greatest strength. We, as Oozaru's, are prepared for this moment, for it is written in the ancient texts, 'The bretheren of the Saiya-Jin will give there strength to the Legend, and he will bring them safety.'"

Martek nodded. He clenched he fists at the sides of his body, and he began. His aura crackled to life and it reverberated with the energies of over two hundred Oozarus in that room. He gave a war cry as his power increased exponentially, and showed no signs of stopping. His aura burst suddenly as he ascended to seven. In this state, his hair turned to an orange color, as did his body hair. A blue strip is added down the center of the head and horizontal lines are created under the eyes. He continued his efforts. Crimson, Saiya-Jin blood began flowing from his hands, his anger increased tenfold as his energy increased without ending. Again the aura burst with more power than the last. The ceiling of the throne room cracked and stalactites began to fall. He ascended to the eighth level. his hair color changed yet again, to a solid, deep blue, but instead of a spiked, electrified SSJ3 hair, it was flowing as it seemed be shocked with energy. Persisted he did as he yelled even harder. The blood from his hands flowed like a stream, but hindered him this did not, instead, it fueled him. Chunks of the ceiling were falling from the sky, only to be incinerated by Martek's aura. It crackled and bursted a third time, His level now, nine. His hair was now back to a spiked style, metallic grey hair, with a black stripe down the center. His eyes turned a pitch black, darker than cloud filled midnight in the Swamplands of Myton, which were covered with its cloud-like fog in thickness and trees that covered the sky, no matter the time of day, similar to that of a cypress swamp. Black electricity seemed to flow up and down his person as he reached down into the bowels of his heart, bringing forth the epitome of his hatred, his malice, his bloodlust. In a howling, blood curling rage, his aura exploded yet again. A black tornadoe swirled about Martek, filling him with dark energies and destroying his sanity.

Then finally, it stopped. It all stopped. The room was filled with a deafening silence. Oozarus lay dead on the ground, having given all their energy to Martek. The dust finally settled, and there, before the Uber Oozaru, glowed a black light. From this black light, came two piercing, crimson eyes, and from it all, Martek, the Legend of the Saiya-Jin, stepped out from the darkness. His aura now flowed with black light, his eyes glowed crimson, like that of his Father, his entire body was a deathly black, and in his mind, he knew that he would be the one to bring this demon, Learisto, to his knees, and it would be by his hand, Learisto would finally perish.

"The Legend has been traced to the Oozaru Mountain Range. Search and destroy at all costs."

"YES, MERCENTI!!" Over ten thousand SSJ4's screamed as the command was given from the Mercenti's control room. This time, they would not fail.

Lexan landed peacefully at the Troscan Valley, and she too was bombarded with questions just like Martek had been. Inquiries were fired at her like a gatling gun, all demanding an answer right away, until suddenly, silence struck them all. Lexan was ignorant as to what hushed them so quickly, all she saw were two gargantuan, looming shadows that stood over her, and she too, was in mortal fear.

"We must go now, my son, to the moon, that you may become equal to me."

"Yes, Father." Martek replied in a demonic voice. His aura had never ceased since his ascendancy. It continued to burn like a supernova in the cave. He suddenly turned his attention to the south.

"They are coming." Was all he said.

"Hmmm..., I feel them too." The Uber Oozaru replied.

"Father, we don't have time for this, let me dipose of them quickly with a Tetzou technique."

"Every Saiya-Jin life is sacred, no matter how it come into being, but you are right. Noon fast approaches, make it a worthy death for all, a quick death."

Martek nodded and they both flew out to meet the vast legions set out against them.

The Field Hetris touched the earpiece, opening a channel to all the clones, "Attention to all! Legend, ETA two minutes, thirty six seconds."

They all acknowledged in silence as they flew onward, each envisioning himself killing Martek.

"So while they go to meet me after that pathetic Legend turns into an Oozaru, the sun will tragically, explode! They will all die!!!"

Another demonic laugh reverberating within the confines of the palace walls.

Morex charged up as much as he knew he could, but it would never be enough. He stood his ground as the looming Silver Oozaru's moved in. He suddenly rushed them, knowing that he would die, but knowing he lived his life, with no regrets. As his speed increased his confidence rose that he would at least strike the demon before they both enveloped him. All of a sudden, he stopped in mid air. The Oozaru named Torak, directed him, with his hand to the ground, and Morex followed, unable to resist the might of the Oozaru.

"We were not sent to kill you!" Torak spat.

"We were sent, to protect you." Masik said in a less malicous tone.

"Mercenti." A Yujin called.

"Speak."

"The legions have almost reached their destination. It appears the Legend is with an Oozaru. Power level unable to calculate."

""If the next report you give me isn't they Legend is dead, Yujin, I will kill you. Don't report something if there isn't anything to report!" The Mercenti yelled.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Martek's fists became clenched almost to the point of bleeding. They illuminated to a bright, pure white and were held horizontal making the body look like almost a 'T'. With the fists still clenched, he made an 'X' with the arms in front of the body. A sphere of energy that grew to the size of the Martek. He flew a little behind the sphere and yelled, "KATO TETZOU!" And with all of his might, struck the sphere with his right fist and sent a beam of energy streaming forth to meet the legions, hopefully disposing of them all.

"Incoming!" The Field Hetris screamed as the energy plowed into the forces like a frieght train. All were engulfed by the mighty blast, and all were incinerated as they burned in the vicious inferno. Mercenus had failed, yet again.

"Sir! All the forces have been obliterated!"

"What?! Impossible!" The Mercenti ran to the radar screen only to see two blips. One labeled Legend, the other, Oozaru.

"It must be a glitch! It's impossible! DAMN YOU LEGEND!!!" The Mercenti screamed as he placed his fist through the radar screen.

"We must go now, my son!"

"Yes, Father."

Both flew out of the atmosphere with blinding speed. They surveyed the cold, quiet of space, and found it distrubing.

"We must find the moon!" The Uber Oozaru said while cringing.

Martek was way ahead of the Uber Oozaru as he had flown half way around the planet by the time his Father turned to look at him. The Moon was found orbiting over the Omnus Ocean. Planet Saiya-Jin had a 'Pancea' like land structure. All the continents were lumped together, forming a 'super continent' leaving the rest a plain of water. The people named this the Omnus Ocean, short for omnipotent. The moon itself glowed a bright white against the now angry waters, but Martek was toward the darkside. This wouldn't do. Martek had to see the light to react to it. He flew faster than before, racing to the bright side, and when he reached it, he was nearly blinded.

Suddenly, his body spasmed uncontrollably. He felt himself growing bigger, his body making more hair, covering his face and legs. The pain was incredible, any normal Saiya-Jin would have passed out by now, but Martek persisted. He was inclined to destroy this evil, no matter where it was. At long last, after all the pain, his body had reached the size of the Uber Oozaru. His power seemed to twist the space and reality, and sometimes break it. Their power was equal as the Uber Oozaru looked into the eyes of his son. It was like looking into a mirror. It was impossible to tell which one was which. Now they looked away from the sun, looking into the celestial sky that surrounded them, ready from a head on attack, but something seemed awry to Martek.

"Suntos explintis, yuros untylis hunslus. Veris mortas Uber Oozaru. Devek ferzik wecos blandus..." Learisto was muttering a spell as his hands made patterns of arcane magic in the air. Dark light followed his fingers as he traced unseen runes. His power reached out to the sun Planet Saiya-Jin was orbiting and in mere moments, it would explode.

"The space is tainted." The Martek Oozaru declared.

"What?"

"He's not going to fight us head on, Father. He's going to hit something else."

Martek looked around to see was else was possible for an attack. His eyes squinted as they passed over the sun, only to reopen again as he looked at the moon, the- wait a minute! THE SUN!! Those words screamed at Martek as his eyes widened twice the size they should be.

"THE SUN!!" He screamed.

The Uber Oozaru looked to it, only to realize his son was right. An evil spell was being poured into the sun like a pitcher of water, with the effect of pouring gasoline into a fire. Slowly the sun dissapated in size only to double moments later.

"Martek! Get the Saiya-Jin off the planet! I will stop the blast!"

"But, Father, you'll die!" Martek pleaded.

"Nevermind that! Get them off! I command you as your Father!"

Martek glared in reluctant concurrence only to look towards the planet, and ready everyone for a planetary exodus. He needed to lift everyone off at once, or else, all is lost. He closed his eyes and concentrated on all the life forces on the planet. There were billions of them, the task seemed impossible. He had to do it! It wasn't a choice! He told himself. He started to lift Saiya-Jin off the ground and floating them up to space. They were in complete panic. Pandemonium raged throughout the streets by people who weren't yet lifted.

Suddenly an explosion rang through space like a cannon fired at point blank range. Martek cringed and realized the sun had gone off. The Uber Oozaru used his energy to keep the blast back, so far, it was working. The blast wasn't reaching the planets orbit, but the Uber Oozaru couldn't keep this up for much longer. Suddenly, two Oozarus flew from the surface to the Uber Oozaru's side. It was Masik and Torak. They sensed the Uber Oozaru needed their help and left when the saw Lexan and the others float up to space.

"We will not leave you, Uber Oozaru." Masik screamed over the sound of the explosion.

"Not until death will we leave your side!" Torak added.

They focused their energies together, trying to bide Martek more time.

He had done it! All the people were off the planet and moving farther away with each moment. Everyone was breathing normally after holding their breath didnt seem to work very well. Since most could fly, they were moving far away using their own abilities after seeing the huge blast coming at them in addition to four Oozarus. Martek used a blast of his mental power to move them all away faster. It was far more effective than what he was doing before. Soon, they were dense enough that Martek could instantly transport all of them a light year away, the Uber Oozaru and his aid had not given up yet. Suddenly, Masik and Torak faltered. They had exhausted their power and fell into the supernova. The Uber Oozaru had to hold him back all by himself now, and it was overcoming him.

"Father! NOOOOO!!!"

"RUN MARTEK!! TAKE THE SAIYA-JINS AND RUN!!!"

"FATHER!!!!"

The blast consumed the Uber Oozaru as white light poured into everyone's eyes, blinding them.

"FATHER!!!" Martek screamed in blind fury. He couldn't feel his Father's presence. Learisto couldn't of killed the immortal. Could he have?


	6. Canan

The light dissipated from everyone's eyes. Martek found himself in Saiya-Jin form, level nine. At the last moment, Martek had transported them to the closest habitable planet he could think of, out of the blast radius of the supernova and hundreds of light years away. Tears were pouring from his face like rivers as the salty fluid fell into the the sand of the desert planet. He could not feel his Father anymore. It was like having a section of his mind torn from his head. With piercing eyes he desperately looked from his distance what had happened.

The entire solar system was obliterated. Nothing but ash and some rock floated tranquilly across nothingness. Some left over material of the sun was drifting farther apart as it cooled slowly. There was no life force there anymore. Nothing was left alive, not even the great Uber Oozaru. Martek probed through all his grief as to how the Uber Oozaru could have died, then he remembered the balance. When Martek became a level ten Oozaru, he equaled his father. The Uber Oozaru purposefully unbalanced the universe which means one of them could have died. The force of balance must always be kept so when Martek transformed, mortality descended upon them both. It was by chance the Uber Oozaru died and he lived. But Martek saw no reason to purposefully unbalance the universe which could allow for an immortal death. He thought that perhaps the only way he could have gotten everyone off the planet was to turn himself into an Uber Oozaru, but the peopler were now wondering what they were all doing on a desert world, they should probably be addressed.

"People of the Planet Saiya-Jin!" Martek howled as he flew over top of them, all speech stopped among the billions of people.

"I am the Legend of the Saiya-Jin, made from the hand of the Uber Oozaru. But the Uber Oozaru, has been..." Martek began to choke up, he can't do this, not in front of his people, "...slain."

Murmurs spread like a gasoline fire as the sound of Martek voice carried to the last of Saiya-Jin.

"He was my Father, but we cannot let this huge loss hinder us from beginning anew. We must find a different planet on which to inhabit."

"And why should we follow you?" A voice called out from the mob.

"Yeah, we should we?" Another seconded the plea.

"We shouldn't, he will rule us like a tyrant!" An older, more tempered voice called out from the crowd. And from the crowd, the Mercenti arose to face the Legend. He floated passed all other Saiya-Jin to make his case.

"I will not be subjected to a tyrant!" He called out. Hollers of agreement followed behind him.

"Never did I say I was going to be a tyrant, Mercenti." Martek declared in defense.

"Bow when you say my name!" The arrogant bastard declared.

Martek flew right into his face, inches away from his nose and said, "I will bow to NO ONE!"

"Not even your king?" The Mercenti asked with a smirk.

"I am deity! I will not bow to a mortal!"

"What are you trying to say by that statement? That you yourself are not mortal?"

"You're damn right that's what I'm saying! I will be here long after you pass. I will be here long after all of you pass," He said pointing out to the people, "I will be here until the end of all time, until every star in the sky has been extinguished, until the universe collapses into oblivion. I will be here, protecting what is good and hunting down the demon who smote your Uber Oozaru, my Father. I will only appear to you in times of great need. This is one of those times, so until we find another home, you Mercenti, and the king, will take orders from me!" He spat into the Mercenti's face as he brought his aura back to life, letting it crackle with his amazing power. Awe spread across the faces of the Saiya-Jin. Martek glared into the eyes of the Mercenti, as if daring him to call his troops to attack him. The Mercenti lifted his hand. Immediately, thousands of soldiers appeared at his side, waited for his next signal.

"Mercenti, don't be a fool! I destroyed your pathetic L-Ex squandron, then the clones you sent out against me, both with out thinking twice, and both I emerged unscathed. Would you order your men to strike out against me, only to greet death face to face?!"

"Would you kill them? What kind of deity would do that?"

"The kind that defend themselves! If someone puched you in the face, Mercenti, would you not punch back?"

"The Legend is right!" A voice called from the mob.

"Yeah, Mercenti, get down from there, call of your troops you ruthless bum!"

The Mercenti was dumfounded at this. Who had the gall to call the Mercenti a ruthless bum?! He scowled through the people, trying in vain to find the culprit. Suddenly more voices called out, "I'm with the Legend!"

"Yeah so am I!"

"Me too!"

The Mercenti was quickly loosing his majority. Martek gave him a victorious smirk as he crossed his arms. Mercenti slowly put his arms down, and his troops backed down.

Martek probed, silently in his mind, all the worlds his people could inhabit, scanning for life on them as well as ability to sustain themselves. There was one planet, densely populated, extremely prosperous, bigger than Saiya-Jin, it would work, but before he settled on it, he scanned for any other remote possibilities before he would settle on war. There were none that offered a better hope for his people, and so he addressed his people, "There is a planet, better than our lost Saiya-Jin, more prosperous, but I will not risk war with those who live there unless by the consent of my people."

Rarely has there been a time when Saiya-Jins were opposed to war. They viewed it as a time for sons or daughters to attain honor and glory for their family or to die in the blaze of battle for that very cause, a Saiya-Jin death.

The Saiya-Jin response was a resounding 'yes.'

"Very well then, to Canan, our new home!" Shouts of joy erupted from the mob. Martek took the lead as the billions followed him. Suddenly, a Saiya-Jin caught up with him, Martek peered behind him over his shoulder, to see the shining, smiling face of Lexan. She flew into his arms and they shared a kiss. She spoke to him, saying, "Canan, I've heard of that place before, but what are you gonna do about the population?"

"That is a matter for military, not deity."

"Are you saying you're going to let Mercenti do it?"

"Well, he is the ranking military leader of out former planet. He would know best of how to go about something like this."

"Hmmm.. this is gonna be my first war then."

"You mean you're planning on fighting?"

"Well, duh! I was trained at Mercenus, and kept there after my family lost there nobility for a reason. Though I know I'll be part of the light-barrage squandron, I think I'll grow to like it."

Martek never thought he would ever hear such strong words from her, this made a question come into his head, was he going to fight? Should he watch from the sidelines as Mercenti took the planet by force? The Saiya-Jin side of him said, sure, why the hell not? You don't know those aliens, why bother caring for them? But then, the Uber Oozaru's words entered his mind, 'Every life is sacred, no matter how it came into being.' He also remember the first sensations as a SSJ10. In this state, he felt the full meanings of malice, hate, anger, and blood lust. As a Saiya-Jin, he was entitled to kill, to destroy, and more so as the Legend. To find a Saiya-Jin with pacifistic morals was very rare. He decided then that he would fight only when he saw it necessary. He would keep a close eye on the Mercenti, Martek was wondering if he still had plans to kill him. He laughed at the idea as he continued to fly towards the Canan System, or as he would grow to call it, home.

The glowing ball of the third planet of the Canan System was gold in Martek's eyes. It had everything they needed, a technologically advanced civilization, large continents with oceans to balance it out, and the feature Martek liked most of all as the size of the planet. It was bigger that Saiya-Jin, thus making the gravity stronger, which creates stronger fighters. And to top it all off, the people of the planet were currently in a planetary civil war. There had been peace for the people, who called themselves the Paxians, for over two hundred years. The planet had been unified in every way possible. They were making progressions as a planet, rather than bickering as smaller nations. as their own prophecies stated, the years of peace will be interrupted by aeons of destruction. Most major cities had been destroyed by nuclear means at this point, just the strongholds of the two factions remained. The time was perfect, if they were to take the planet by force, the Paxians would be taken completely by surprise and fall like a rock. Martek summoned the Mercenti to consult about a planetary invasion. They all landed in a dense forest area where they would not be detected. They all made temporary, makeshift homes and gathered food while the Mercenti and Martek conversed.

The Mercenti walked slowly to Martek, still recovering from the disrespect he had recieved weeks before.

"Here is it Mercenti. The planet is going through a civil war, that should make it easier. I am giving you permission be whatever means necessary to invade the planet for the people. I will be watching your every move, so be sure not to falter, it may cost you your life."

The Mercenti was silent for a few moments before saying, "Of course, Legend."

The Mercenti flew away and gathered his troops and began to advertise for anyone who desired to join the fight. The vast majority of former Pugnatris students joined the war, including Lexan, Ashila, and Kajin. Morex joined as well, along with many, many others. It took several days for the census to be complete and the ending total was over two million soldiers, the largest army a Mercenus commander has ever led to war. Many of the soldiers teenagers from Pugnatris, and fewer were battle hardened veterans. With any war, the chain of attack worked like this: any Saiya-Jin with a maximum capability of SSJ was assigned as a light-barrage unit. This was basically a unit that did nothing but fire energy blast from a ways away. Saiya-Jin with a maximum capability of SSJ2 or 3 was placed on the melee squad. This group was barely the majority with over one million. This was the hand-to-hand combat squadron. And finally, Saiya-Jin with the maximum capability of SSJ4 was placed on the heavy-barrage team and/or the elite melee squadron. SSJ4, as you would assume, were able to fire more powerful blast from a farther range than the light-barrage, and were better at hand-to-hand combat than the normal melee squadron.

As was said before, the majority of Saiya-Jin belonged to the melee squadron with over one million, followed by the light-barrage with just under one million, and finally the heavy-barrage/elite melee squadrons with roughly eight hundred.

All was set for the grand Saiya-Jin invasion. The poor Paxians had no idea of what was about to hit them, nor did they have a chance in the matter. They were ignorant to energy manipulations and there ultimate plague would prove to be their excessive moon light, which happened every other night. The legacy of the Paxians who were about to be slain would be erased by the superiority of the Saiya-Jin, never to be heard of again.

The plan was simple, take out the faction with the stronger military, that way the other would fall without much problem. The stronghold of that military base lay in an immense desert area. The wind and sandstorms were much comparable to that of the Turbulent Desert on Saiya-Jin, sometimes, even stronger. That day turned out to be quite calm. Visibility was unlimited as the entire Saiya-Jin flew into the desert and landed roughly twenty five miles off. They could see the fortress standing intrepidly against the harsh desert weather, despite the glare making vision wavy and distorted. Their lack of knowledge of energy manipulation gave the Paxians the ultimate disadvantage as the relied on artillery and bombs.

The light barrage sqadron lined up, almost like archers in the medival ages would, making so everyone had a clear shot at the fortification.

"Ready blasts!" The Field Hetris commanded. Everyone of them complied and extened their hands toward the building, a ball of energy waiting to be unleashed against the foe.

"Fire!"

Immediately, the energy was released, and with an unstoppable force, made it to the walls of the stronghold within moments.

The Field Hetris pulled out binocular-looking instrument and peered at the building. From the looks of it, the first assualt did little to nothing except of course made the enemy aware of someone's existence in the desert.

The Hetris tapped into his earpiece and reported, "Mercenti, first vollie completed. Minimal damage seen. Enemy is now aware of us."

"Ready the melee squadron, legions one through one hundred."

"Yes, Sir!" He tapped it again, "Attention melee squadron, ready legions one through one hundred for attack."

Suddenly, a small boom was heard of in the distance. Smoke rose from a seemingly small mobile vehicle. Everyone heard whistling. It was coming from the distance, but no one knew what it was. Since the Saiya-Jin were only trained in the art of energy manipulation, they never encountered such primitive weaponry. The whistling got louder with each passing moment. Another boom was heard, along with a second whistle.

"Stand your ground!"

They concurred as it got ever so nearer. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Ten Saiya-Jin fell to the ground, two definitely dead, others wounded. The second hit, taking out three more, wounding several.

"Open fire!" The Hetris commanded.

Every out of anger and shock released more blasts, raining explosion energy upon the foe.

"Melee squadron, attack!"

Instantly, SSJ2's and 3's jumped out from behind the light barrage squadron, flying with anger in their heads and adrenaline pouring into their veins like liquid fire. Moments after they were released, turrets activated on the stronghold and fired more vollies at the Saiya-Jin, and quite frankly, they were insulted. The missile attacks were impossibly slow and easily evaded. Men were deployed outside the fortress and began using laser weapons, which to the strike force was indeed a laughable matter, either they evaded the blasts of laser energy, or, like most, they hit it back at them by emitting energy onto the backs of their hands and basically back handing the lasers. The other side, however, was in hopeless chaos when they found that the new found enemy was not from this planet. The aliens seemed to float above the ground as they flew towards the base with incredible speed, most had gold hair and green eyes, though some had blue eyes with pupils. Those of course were the ones with gold hair done to the lower back. They just seemed to repel their laser attacks and dodged the missiles. The situation was hopeless as many soldiers soiled their pants, and not for the first time either.

The Saiya-Jin finally reached the stronghold and began to tear the defenses to shreds. Anything that moved and didn't have golden hair was killed on sight. The machinery they were using was sluggish and lightly armored, at least to the Saiya-Jin. They took pleasure in catching what it fired at them, only to rip open the hull and throw the explosive into the hulk. After the outer defenses were completely obliterated, they began to destroy to armoring of the fortress itself. They incinerated the shelling and ran rampant through the building like a deluge of hellfire. They completely razed the building leaving no one alive. They played with, and tortured those for pure pleasure, giving them dishonorable deaths. It was like an apocalypse that couldn't be stopped.

"Mercenti! Order your troops to stop now!" Martek commanded.

"Why? They're just doing their job." The Mercenti spat back in a malicious tone.

Martek rushed up to him and grabbed it collar. He brought him face to face, leaving almost no space between the Saiya-Jin's faces. The Mercenti's medals clanked agianst his chest as fear set into him. Martek finally spoke to him, "The next time you speak to me with disrespect, I will tear your skin off, then feed it to you. You will address me as Legend, and you will always give me respect. Do I make myself clear Mercenti?" Martek declared. The Mercenti nodded out of fear alone.

"Now, order your men to stop now. I know they have to fight, but this is crossing the line."

"What do you mean, err.. Legend?"

"I mean this could have been over long ago, but your men are playing with them, torturing them, prolonging their suffering. Call off your men!"

"Yes, Legend."

"That's enough!" The Field Hetris commanded into his earpiece. Slowly, the Saiya-Jin emerged from the burning building, each one a horror to behold.

They were all stained in blood, a dark red color, most had it all over their arms, while others on their faces. Martek transported himself to the battlefield to see exactly what had happened. The sight of those who emerged from the building made Martek's stomach cringe, wanted him to disgorge its contents. Martek could still sense Saiya-Jin in the building, diligently beating the life out of his enemy, slowly, and in some cases, raping. Martek stood next to the Field Hetris gazing in wonder at the razed fortress. When the Field Hetris became aware of his presence, he bowed to him, "Legend," He said, "First attack was a success. Five casualties..."

"I know."

"Yes, Legend."

"What have I done?" Martek said in a sorrowful tone.

"Legend?"

"What was fought here today was no war."

"I do not understand, Legend."

"This was no war, it was slaughter."


	7. Punishment

The Mercenti had Morex destroy any evidence of there being a fortress there before nightfall. There was a great celebration at the Saiya-Jin camp that night. They became drunk on their achievements and revelled in their vile acts. A giant fire roared in the camp that night, razing the earth under it with a flame twenty feet high. Saiya-Jin women danced around the enormous fire, pleasing the warriors of the genocidal battle.

Martek sat away from the jubilee, watching as his people bragged about the horrendous actions they had done that day. It made Martek sick to say the least. He could feel his stomach spasming with every mere thought of that day. Lexan slowly came up behind him and spoke softly to him, not to startle the hulk, "Martek,... what's wrong?"

Martek slowly turned his head to see Lexan then revolved it back, continuing to view the evil celebration. He spoke, saying, "You were there, you saw what these creatures," Martek pointed towards the camp, "did today. When I thought war was our only option, I thought it was going to be a war."

Lexan was confused by his words. He continued, "What was fought here was no battle. It was murder."

"So why don't you do something about it?"

"I can't do that."

Lexan walked with a quickened pace towards Martek. She turned his head to look him in the eyes, "Why the hell not?! You're a deity for cryin' out loud! You're not some student at Pugnatris anymore. You're not subject to the law of the king! You don't adhere to the rules others may bind you with, you make the goddamn rules, you're the freakin' government, you are the law!"

Martek blinked once... twice... three times, letting all Lexan said sink in completely. He then looked her in the eyes and said to her, "Thank you, my love." He then looked to the camp with vengeance; he would not let his people go unpunished for such crimes.

Martek walked before the people of Saiya-Jin. Their jubilee continued as the trading of stories went on amongst the warriors.

"And then, I punched through the guy!" Laughter followed as the Saiya-Jin gave a visual aid of the blood not yet washed off. Martek continued to walk, looking at the ground, taking in all that he could hear.

"...I ran a broken pole through the guy vertically! Then I threw 'im in the fire while he was still alive!"

"...before I killed her, I nailed her big time!"

"...first, I tore off his arm, then his opposite leg, then I stuffed them down his throat!"

Martek flinched at this, then he came across something that disturbed him the most. He heard a child, maybe ten years old brag about the adult he killed that day. Apparently he had snuck away from the camp and when the melee battle started, no one noticed someone else had slipped in. He even had the red streaks on his arms from where the blood splattered. He was practically..., no, he was showing off to his friends. They ooed and ahhhed at him, and you could see the child was obviously proud of his accomplishments. Martek rushed over to the Saiya-Jin, and before the boy knew what was happening, the shadow of Martek loomed over him. The boy looked up to meet the anger filled eyes of the Legend himself. The boy opened his mouth to speak, timidly though, "L..l..look Mr. Legend, I..I.. had my first k..ki..kill today." The boy beamed with complete joy.

Martek grimaced, he spoke with a solemn tone, "I see the blood on your hands..." Martek reached for the boys arm to as if to inspect it, only to put it down quickly, "Does it make you feel more like a man?!" Martek shouted, nearing the loss of control.

"Are you proud of this?" Martek asked more quietly.

The boy shied away, nodding his head slightly. Martek squeezed his fists, fighting the rage that was building.

"Even children..." He thought.

"Hey you! get away from my son!" Martek heard a voice behind him, he felt a hand grab his arm and turn him around only to see terror fill the face of the father. His eyes turned to the size of watermelons and all color left his face. He fell to the ground, paying homage and profusely asking forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, Legend! I'm sorry, Legend! I'm sorry, Legend!"

"Alright already! On your feet!"

The man jumped up tensely and stared straight ahead for fear of his life and of his child's.

Martek walked away with a scowl. He reached the fire and watched how the women were dancing. They circled around the infernal breath of hell, using differnt motions to please the soldier spectators, and at this point, Martek had had just about enough of this.

He suddenly jumped into the air and with a in a hideous ire, the air around him burned and warped with the fires of hell and he gave off such a war cry, that the ground began to quiver. He shouted out to his sinful people, "Barbaric savages! I should kill you all where you stand!"

He had their full attention.

"And to think I saved you all, only to bring you to a planet to commit genocide?! You could have at least given them worthy deaths! Quick deaths! A death you would give a Saiya-Jin!"

A drunken Saiya-Jin answered, "Jus... leevas alon! We... we were doin' all the... work... maybe.. you should.. fight, instead-"

An arm protruded from the man's chest. The drunkards eyes met eyes filled with pure hatred, with malevolence and fury. The man began to fall, and Martek pushed him off his arm.

"Who else dares to oppose me?!" He roared.

He flew back into the air, making the air around him burn. You could visibly see flames instead of his usual aura. He was letting the anger take control again. Before he knew it, he was holding a fireball and flung it towards the flame of the camp. It immediately, upon contact, caused the fire to erupt and expand tenfold, singeing all within fifty feet of the mighty hellfire, and incinerating the women who were dancing around it. The tip of flame flickered right underneath Martek's feet, but he took no notice. He called out yet again, this time with a voice of that of an Oozaru, "Whosoever shall take pleasure in the torment and torture of the foe, shall be killed! Whosoever prolongs the suffering of the foe, shall be killed! Whosoever touches the foe in any immoral way, shall be killed! And whosoever opposes me, shall be killed!"

The entire camp fell into a dead silence. No one dared to move for fear of their lives. The Legend stood above them, burning with a nightmarish flame about to sow his seeds of judgment to the Saiya-Jin.

"Martek! Calm yourself! Regain control!" A voice called from the mob of

Saiya-Jin.

Martek glared down at the savages, trying to find the culprit.

"Martek! Stop it!"

He found the Saiya-Jin! He flew towards her in a vicious rage, but when he got to her, he found himself unable to harm her. It was Lexan. Slowly, he powered down, having been very near to ascending to level ten. He decelerated his breathing, disabled his aura, and eventually, color returned to his eyes. He realized what he had done, and what he was about to do. He breathed deep, blocking the tears that were rushing to his eyes, he embraced Lexan whispering to her, "I'm so sorry, so sorry."

"It's ok, you didn't do anything to me. I'm fine. It's ok..."

He let go of her and donned the 'angered deity mask' again. He, then, flew into the night, with Lexan closely following. The people looked at each other in shame. They finally grasped what they had done, and how wrong it was, exactly. They apprehended precisely how close they had come to death by the Legend and vowed silently for it never to happen again.

Martek flew away in a maddening fury. Tears once again graced his face with its wetness as he flew as far away as possible. Lexan was close on his trail, but she was no match for the speed of the Legend. With determination in her eyes and a fire in her heart, she continued the flight. Martek knew she was behind him and went faster, only to land on a plateau and fall to his knees. Lexan landed next to him and went on one knee, trying to comfort he love.

"Get away from me!" Martek commanded as he threw her arm off of his back, "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Martek, I'm ok! Really! You might not have remembered much, but you did not harm me."

"I remember what I did... I was going to kill you!"

Lexan was silent, how could her love kill her?

"But... why?" She asked in a desperate sounding voice.

Martek was silent, trying to figure out how you could possibly explain this in words to any sane person, only to say, "My anger is more than any emotion or feeling. It is a part of me, its own entity. If sent loose, it would reek chaos through the entire universe. I first became aware of its presence when I ascended to level ten. It poured into my head thoughts of murder. Thoughts of hate, and thoughts that are so dark, I am afraid to say them aloud. It made me wonder what made the Uber Oozaru choose to serve the light. It's when I realized that the order of the universe, the hierarchy of being is covered in blood and chaos and havoc. It will take a far greater being than I to bear all of its burdens."

"My love, I will be here for you, through anything! We have a Defrin, and I have no intention of breaking it anytime in the near eternity. The Uber Oozaru was very great, yes. But he did not have someone who loved him. And love will beat hate and fear everytime. You are as great as your father, have no question about that." Lexan replied with strength in her soft voice. Her courage seemed to strengthen Martek, only to have him sink back into a more morose mood.

"But..." Martek choked, the feelings he was about to share were most painful, "but... what if..." Martek choked up again, he turned himself from Lexan, not wanting to see her reaction to his words, "...what if... I hurt you..." Martek began to cry once again.

Lexan was taken back, but quickly gathered herself. This is what the Uber Oozaru must have meant when he said that her assistance would be needed at a later time. She wrapped her arms around Martek's waist and, moving his hair aside, planted her head on his back, covered with soft, metallic gray hair. She breathed deeply, when suddenly, the eastern horizon began to illuminate. Sunrise was near. They had not realized how far they had flown until this point in time. Lexan finally answered, "Then I will forgive you. I am immortal, just like you, my love. I will heal, and be by your side. I feel how strong your anger is, and I guess Pugnatris was no help. I feel how it dwells in the recesses of your mind, feasting on your malicious thoughts. As long as it is with you, I will help to share the burden, as long as I am with you."

Martek suddenly shoved Lexan to the ground and caught the projectile, blade first in his enormous hand. Lexan looked up, wanting to punch Martek in the face, only to see that he saved her from the sharp edge. Martek looked, searching the barely lit plateau's for any movement.

"There!" He said as he transported. Lexan was left all alone, trembling on the plateau.

The assailer turned to run, "Damn!" He said aloud as his face buried itself within a rock solid chest. He fell to the ground and covered his broken nose only to see the hulk that stood above him. His hair was metallic gray and the length of an SSJ3, his body was chiseled and defined as it was covered only by a thin layer of hair. Through the hair, though, you could make out every little detail of his perfectly shaped abs and pectorals. Not to mention his arms, which were as ripped as his body. The assaulter finally reached the face of the gorgeous creature, to see only the glaring eyes of anger which screamed death. In the eyes of the Legend, he found the true meaning of fear. Martek bent over and picked the small Saiya-Jin up with one hand. He was entirely dressed in black with two straps going diagonally across his scrawny body, filled with knives. With the other hand, Martek reached out and broke the Saiya-Jin's legs without any effort. He slammed the small figure to the ground, reached into his straps, and got a knife out, then said, "Let me show you exactly what would have happened if you hit me." Martek pulled back with the knife, and thrust it into his own hand, only to have it smashed into a million little pieces. The hand remained unscathed as mortal fear took control of the Saiya-Jin.

"Who sent you?!" Martek demanded.

The Saiya-Jin only coward in fear.

"It was Mercenti... wasn't it." Martek declared.

Again the Saiya-Jin said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!!"

The Saiya-Jin nodded hastily.

"I see, he will pay for this. I have had ENOUGH of this shit! This mistake will be his last!" Martek howled. He looked to the Saiya-Jin, broken a few inches into the rock ground of the plateau. He reached out his for his neck, and with two fingers, snapped it cleanly. The Saiya-Jin stopped moving and Martek looked to the west with anger. He would kill Mercenti for this.

"Mercenti! We've just lost the vital signs of the assassin, Sir!"

"No, no, NO! Damn you Legend!"

"What now sir?"

"I don't know! The bastard is probably coming for me now..." Mercenti trailed off, then shrugged with a smirk, and said, "Oh well. I have no regrets about my life. Besides, its about time an old Saiya-Jin like me was put out of his misery. Tell the Hetris that he'll be the Mercenti come full sunrise. That is my last order to you, yujin."

"Yes, Sir!" The yujin said standing up and bowing.

"I will separate myself from the rest, I don't want anyone else to get involved." Mercenti said as he walked away from the yujin and out of the camp. He went toward the sunlight, to meet his final undoing.

Martek could see him now. What the hell was he doing? Standing out in plain view? Martek figured that the Mercenti knew that hiding would be worthless and a waste of time. He readied a Hand of Death.

The Mercenti climbed to the top of the hill on the eastern side of the camp. Everyone looked to him, wondering what he was doing. The sun was three quarters up by now, and the Mercenti awaited fatality.

Martek flew towards him in a terrible ire; he increased his speed towards the man behind most of his pain and suffering. Suddenly, the sun finished its journey above the horizon. It gleamed with great light as it recaptured the sky from night's deathly grasp.

"Hand of Death!"

The people watched as the Mercenti was reduced to ashes and standing in front of where he was, the Legend had his hands extended in front of him. The people gasped ignorantly at this sudden action of the great Legend. Martek stood up straight and screamed a war cry of victory. The ground shook under the Saiya-Jin and they all covered their ears for fear of loosing their hearing. The ground quaked and rocked under them making them unable to run, because of being scared stiff. The Legend appeared to have killed the Mercenti out of cold blood, were they next?

The Saiya-Jin gasped in horror as their Mercenti perished into ashes at the coming of the sun. They looked to Martek now with hatred as their mouths seethed with ignorance. Martek suddenly disappeared from sight, only to reappear moments later. In one arm, the angelic Lexan clung to him, and in the other drooped a corpse dressed in black. He set Lexan down and held the corpse for the mob to see.

"He's killing us off one by one!" Someone yelled.

The fickle mob nodded in agreement. Martek scowled at their stupidity. He screamed over their mongering, making sure he was heard over all, "This is what your beloved Mercenti sent after me! This is an assassin! That bastard was trying to kill me, and this is what happens to all who oppose me!" He raged with anger. The cool hand of Lexan wrapped around his opposite arm, "Calm... my love." Was all she said.

Martek looked to her, than to the dead silent mob. He threw the carcass over the crowded camp and disintergrated it with a flare.

"Mobilize the forces! The enemy is on the move now! Hetris, come to me." He demanded.

Minutes later, the Hetris emerged from the sudden movement of the Saiya-Jin.

"Legend." He said with a bow.

"Hetris, you are now the Mercenti."

The Hetris was silent for a moment, letting it sink in that he had at his disposal over two million warriors to do his bidding. Then, he said, "Thank you, thank you so much, Legend."

"I'll be watching your every move. Don't be stupid like the last Mercenti, and make sure you army kills cleanly, I will have no repeats of the last battle, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Legend. I will make that very clear to my Saiya-Jin."

"One more thing. If you do not make a good first impression, they will not respect you, appear firm, and resolute in your actions, never falter. Do this, and they will be loyal to the end."

"Thank you, again, Legend."

The Paxian camp was in chaos. The fall of their enemy was music to their weary ears, but then to hear news of a greater enemy not of this world, was a horror. They had sent scout to the former stronghold. All they reported back were dismembered foe's and a gaping hole where their fortress once stood. From the opposite side, around twenty five miles away, they found two impacts in the ground, and shrapnel spread in a fifty foot radius, from that, only five blood spots soiled in the sand.

"Legonus!" A lower ranking officer called to the authority wielder, "There is massive movement in the north eastern sector. Numbers ranging in the millions sir!"

"Shit! Mobilize the fleet, call in the air support from the air fields and prep ballistic silos one through five."

"Sir?!"

"If we're goin' down, they're goin' down with us."

The officer stuttered, "Y..ye..yes, S... sir!"


	8. End of Prelude

"Hold position!" The Field Hetris commanded.

Roughly one million Saiya-Jin halted the progression from becoming the dominant species on the planet. The Field Hetris tapped his earpiece, "Unit 507, are you in position?"

From fifty miles away, across the jungle lands the stronghold was set in, stood a lone SSJ4 unit, standing just outside the radar range, awaiting the signal. He stood with tall, waving, jagged hair, with a blood red tone of body hair. His body was cleanly defined, but his face told of his years. From a small plateau, Morex observed their movements, and readied for the sign. Unknown to the time of day, the sun was just about to set, and on the eastern horizon, rose the nearly invisible moon.

Martek watched from a far. The legions were just inside the jungle, and the lone SSJ4 was waiting. He was very uneasy about something though. This anomaly tugged and nagged at him until he couldnt stand it anymore. He began to look around for anything unusual. The Paxians were mobilizing their fleets, the Saiya-Jins were waiting for the signal to fight, the sun was going down, there seemed to be airborne units flying in from the south and-, "Wait a minute!" Martek's head screamed, "The sun is going down." He said to himself.

'Yeah, so?' His head told him.

"I know this planet has moonlight, but how much?" He said aloud, talking to no one but himself. He began to look around, and in the corner of his eye, he saw a horrible sight, the moon was just over the eastern horizon, and the only thing he could say was, "Oh no..."

The sun was enveloped by the horizon, and the jungle became a fortress of shadows. No one noticed the moon slowly creeping up the eastern sky, eventually shedding its light for all to see. Martek could think of nothing else other than to look away from the treacherous light, but others did not. The legions set out against the Paxians absorbed all they could, all their bodies would allow. They started to grow bigger, and bigger with each passing moment, their bodies spasming and expanding as it reacted to the light. Suddenly, SSJ2's and 3's sprang up from the ground as golden Oozarus. In this form, the Oozaru body takes a golden color while the aura and the hair represent the level. When the Paxians saw this, they went berserk.

"Legonus! There are monsters out there!"

"What are you talking about fool?!"

"Follow me!" The desperate Paxian grabbed his arm and forced him outdoors to meet the glowing white eyes of the Oozaru legionaries. Their eyes were all they could see, but they shed light on they bodies, showing the faded yellow. The air fleet was close off in the distance, but they would not be enough now.

"Ginuris! Launch all silos!"

"Sir??!!"

"DO IT NOW!"

"Yes, Sir!"

The Ginuris ran back into the stronghold, flipped a cover to expose a red button, and closed his eyes while pressing it.

"Nuclear launch sequence, initiated... please assign silos..." The feminine computer responded.

"All silos!" The Ginuris yelled while crying.

"Silos, one through one hundred confirmed. select co-ordinates..."

The Ginuris punched the buttons necessary to set the missiles, only to have the computer scold him, "Damage or destruction to stronghold imminent..."

"Override, command code, Forus, Daso, Verun, Tigim."

"Command code, accepted. Nuclear missiles, ETA fifteen minutes, twenty three seconds.

The Ginuris collapsed his face into his hands and cried till it hurt, they would destroy the planet, all for what...?

The first Oozaru attacked, blasting a gaping hole into the fortress, thousands more followed, destroying anything they saw. Air combatants screeched in, dropping bombs on the beasts, only to see they merely annoyed them further, driving them into a deeper primal rage. Within seconds, they were shot down, causing flame to the forest, but far away, their destruction was incoming, and there was nothing they could do to stop it...

Martek knew something was especially wrong now. Using his amazingly keen ears, he heard in the distance, sounds that would resemble rockets, lots and lots of rockets. Martek flew towards the sounds, making his eyes elude the moonlight. He flew faster and before he knew it, one hundred missiles passed right above him, two nearly grazing him.

"HOLY SHIT! THEY'RE GOING TO BLOW THE PLANET UP!!!" Martek screamed to himself. He raced ahead of the missiles, in an attempt to warn his brethren before it was too late.

The Oozarus reveled in the destruction they were reeking. Havoc spread like the wildfire in the jungle, setting flame to anything living. Martek suddenly arrived there, to see his people killing without even feeling. He roared above them, gaining the attention of all, "My brethren! You are all in great danger!"

Immediately, the Oozarus paid him no heed. They were much to arrogant in this form to even consider getting hurt. Martek saw this and realized, he was on his own, or so he thought, Morex flew to his side, also avoiding the moonlight, remembering the drills he was taught as a child, "Martek, let me help you!"

"Yes, go find Lexan, she didn't leave the camp with the army. If you find her changed, the only way to change her back is to cut off the tail. If I know my Lexan, that will not be very easy." Martek said with a smirk.

"Yes, Legend."

Martek brought his aura back to life, powering himself to a maximum charged level nine, and awaited the projectiles. He could see them now, all one hundred. They screamed like a wild banshee in the night, telling of fury and wanton destruction. Martek glared at them, he would not let this atrocity kill his people.

The missiles were within miles now, it was going to be mere moments before the inevitable happened, and the mighty Saiya-Jin race, was erased from the books of history, like the Paxians.

Martek formed a force field around him, getting ready to expand it to cover the entire area. Suddenly, Martek screamed with all him might, swelling the field outward, absorbing the Oozarus within its peaceful tranquility. And then, a deafening roar as the missiles detonated.

The explosion impacted against the force field, shaking the sky and creating the most beautiful and yet the most ugly mushroom cloud the universe has ever known. Martek faltered under the strain of the blast, but he held fast. He would not, nor could not fail. For the survival of his race, he would prevail.

The blast rained heavier on Martek, causing him to fall back a little. His face told of the pain his was feeling with the blast inches from his face. The explosion was tearing apart his field and they would all die. Suddenly, light overtook them all. They were covered in a blinding light that surrounded them and penetrated them, just like the tainted supernova, but would this one cause the passing of an immortal?

The being opened his eyes, slowly to be sure the sun did not blind him. The glaring orb was rising still, it must have been around eight in the morning. He suddenly sat up, aware of what happened and what he last remembered. He found himself in a huge crater, at least fifty miles in diameter. The ground was dead underneath him and in his mist laid many, many Saiya-Jin.

He became aware of himself after wondering what had happened. His name was Martek, he told himself, he was the Legend of the Saiya-Jin, he brought them to the Canan system to inhabit a new world, and apparently, their enemy had launched some sort of... what was it? Nuclear attack? Martek had heard the term before, but nothing beyond that. Previous enemies of the Saiya-Jin had used such means, but Martek was ignorant as to its abilities until now. He surveyed the now barren wastelands of the once prosperous jungle that surround the fortress, which was obliterated into nothingness.

"Lexan!!!" His mind bellowed.

He looked desperately to the skies, trying to find any sign of Lexan, or Morex for that matter. The Saiya-Jin began to wake, without haste. They had no knowledge of what had happened that night, they were just wondering why they were in a crater when they remember coming to the edge of a forest. They all saw the being with long, white spiked hair and remembered he was the Legend. After that, everything slowly came back to their sluggish minds.

Martek took to the air with great haste, trying to find his beloved and kicking himself for leaving her at the camp. He took off with demonic speed as the desperate Legend compelled himself to believe that she was still alive.

In mere moments, he arrived at the camp. It was in disarray since the blast affects managed to hit it. As he flew over head, he noticed something unusual. There was a giant tail on the ground, covered with brown fur. Martek smirked as he realized Morex must have been able to cut it off of her. He dove from the skies, prepared to rip apart the planet if it would prove necessary to find her. He hit the ground with such a great force, any normal Saiya-Jin would have been splattered all over the ground. The earth crumbled under his landing, but he quickly stood up, yelling, "LEXAN!! LEXAN!!"

"Martek!" A masculine voice answered. Martek turned behind him to see Morex waving in front of a small, artificial cave. He ran over to him, grabbed him by the shoulders and violently shook him, asking over and over again, "Where is she?!"

Morex managed to slip away from Martek, and said to him, "Martek! Breathe!"

He slowly inhaled, and exhaled. Morex continued, "It was a pretty hard fight, but as you probably saw, I managed to get the tail. She's in the cave-"

Martek rushed past him, leaving Morex not enough time to blink.

There, in front of Martek, was Lexan. She was curled up in a ball, stark naked and shivering.

"She's been like that all night, plus she hasn't blinked since the blast."

Martek looked to Morex, then to Lexan. He waved his hand through he line of sight with no reaction. He snapped his fingers, again no reaction. He clapped his hands, with the same result. Martek sighed and breathed in almost a whisper, "Lexan..."

She blinked, turned her head, then jumped into Martek, embracing him with her smooth, silky skin. Martek was somewhat startled by this, assuming she was in shock, or a coma. He hugged her back and kissed her over and over again.

Lexan spoke first, saying, "When we heard that explosion go off, I feared the worst. And then I saw it with my own eyes. It was apocalyptic... where are the others?"

"In the crater, most should be awake by now." He responded.

"Alright then, let's go!"

"Uhh... Lexan..."

"Yeah, what?"

"You're clothes..."

"What about them?"

"You're not wearing any."

Lexan suddenly blushed in realization. Her clothes tore when she became an Oozaru. She kicked herself for not putting on her Saiya-Jin armor. That would have at least expanded with the body.

Morex, having heard this, smirked and ran off to find some. He was respectful of the matter but recognized its humor. He was gone about two minutes before clothes were tossed into the cave. Martek turned and walked out of the cave to let Lexan change in private. This gave Morex and himself a moment to talk.

"Was she Oozaru when you found her?" Martek asked.

"No, just turning. She was almost able to look away, but she barely missed it." Morex responded

"Where did this cave come from?"

"After I cut off the tail, I picked her up, and blasted a hole as deep and as fast as I could into the hillside, we were just lucky the explosion came from the side and not head on."

"Indeed."

"What the hell were those things anyways?"

"I believe they would be called, nuclear weapons, highly primitive if you ask me."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of those before," Morex said with child-like excitement, "Pretty nasty stuff I'd say."

"Yeah, that explosion must have been at least fifty miles in diameter. But wasn't there a side affect to the explosions?"

"Yes... I believe there is... I forget though-, wait... something called... ray, no wait, uhh... ra-dia-tion, radiation, yeah that's it."

"It's a good thing it doesn't affect Saiya-Jins, and for the moment, it doesn't seem to be affecting this planet either." Martek responded.

"What kind of affects would there be?"

"Well, I think there's something called a nuclear winter, not sure how it happens, but it causes long periods of winter weather. One thing's for sure though, they didn't know energy manipulations."

"It's a shame we don't actually know how we do it."

"Eh, I have my theories. I may not have known the damn power level fraction, but the energy manipulation I've almost got worked out."

"What do you think?"

"Dark Matter."

"Dark what?"

"Complicated, I'll tell you later." He said putting a period on the conversation. Lexan was nearly done and he wanted to get going, to say his farewell to the Saiya-Jin people. The need was over. The planet was theirs. Martek would now fulfill his promise and leave them to govern themselves as they see fit. In a way, it would be sad never seeing Morex or Ashila or Kaijin again, but he would always remember them as he was sure they would remember him.

"Okay, guys, I'm done." Lexan called from the cave. She walked out wearing out Pugnatris gear, a skin tight uniform with Saiya-Jin armor. The armor could take massive punishment without cracking or breaking, as well as it could expand if the Saiya-Jin ever transformed into an Oozaru, so when they come out of it, they are not naked. Very useful as Lexan found out. Martek smirked at her then turned to the south, determined to help his people.

When they arrived, Lexan was pleased to know that the most serious injury was a small gash across the leg. Ashila had sustained it when another Oozaru fell backwards and sliced her deep. Everyone stood up in final realization that the planet was theirs. The Paxians were now scattered and divided, hiding in fear of the mighty Saiya-Jins. A great cry bellowed from the Saiya-Jin ranks, praising their Legend for the victory. Martek smiled and waved from above them as they raised their hands and voices, extolling their savior. Martek signed to them to be silent, he must speak to them, "Mighty Saiya-Jin! The battle is won!" The army roared with delight. Martek continued, "As I had said before we arrived at this planet, I will only appear to you, when needed the most. Thus, I will disappear from you, leaving you to govern yourselves. Saiya-Jin! May you live long! May you live proud! May our kind live forever!" The mob responded with cries of sadness yet, with cries of joy. They would never forget the Legend, they told themselves. Everyone looked to him, shining now with the light of the sun. Lexan was cradled in his arms. He shown brighter and brighter with each passing moment, until no one could bear to look at him any longer and suddenly, the light disappeared from them. There was a sudden surge toward his previous location, only to be quickly subdued by their own thoughts. He held true to his word, and they all took comfort knowing that somewhere, their Legend was watching them, and keeping them safe. Now they looked to their bright future, full of prosperity and hope. But never could they know, the events that were to be their destiny.

As for Martek, his name would live on forever in the minds of the Saiya-Jin and his people. And for generations to come, grandparents would tell their grandchildren about their ancestor who fought shoulder to shoulder to Martek, savior of the Saiya-Jin and Great Icon of Light.


End file.
